


Ад пуст

by StilleWasser



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blood, Choking, Creature Fic, Dark, Dom Lucius Malfoy, Dom/sub, Dominance, Double Penetration, Erotic Horror, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Masochism, Mean Men, Monsterfucking, Monsters, Multi, Oral Sex, Over the Knee, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Predator/Prey, Sadism, Sexual Content, Spanking, Sub Hermione Granger, Submission, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Severus Snape, Vampires, Verbal Humiliation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilleWasser/pseuds/StilleWasser
Summary: Перевод фанфика "Hell is empty" автора SyrenGrey.Подпольный вампирский клуб был последним местом, где Гермиона хотела бы очутиться. Получив задание допросить таинственного мистера Эла о серии убийств, потрясших магическую Европу, она поняла, что ввязалась в дело, которое ей не по зубам.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	1. Король проклятых

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SyrenGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyrenGrey/gifts).
  * A translation of [Hell Is Empty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656747) by [SyrenGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyrenGrey/pseuds/SyrenGrey). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Все герои, вовлеченные в сексуальные сцены, совершеннолетние.
> 
> Я не смогла пройти мимо фанфика, в котором собрано буквально всё, что я люблю: тройничок Северус/Гермиона/Люциус, где оба мужчины не только вампиры, но и Доминанты. 
> 
> Пожалуйста, внимательно просмотрите список предупреждений. В тексте содержатся упоминания сексуальных практик, читать о которых, возможно, вам будет неприятно.
> 
> К оригинальной истории есть чудесная иллюстрация от прекрасной Ada_Lovelaced https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157772
> 
> Дополнительная информация к фанфикам, анонсы выхода новых глав, арты, обсуждения в группе вк https://vk.com/stillewasserfanfiction и в моем инстаграме https://www.instagram.com/stillewasserfanfiction/

Все дьяволы слетелись сюда*(1), в «Фангри-Ла»*(2) – последнее место, где Гермиона Грейнджер хотела бы оказаться в пятницу вечером. 

И совершенно точно она никак не ожидала услышать оперу, войдя в сверхпрестижный подпольный вампирский клуб, в котором, по словам ее коллег из Министерства магии, было чрезвычайно опасно находиться людям. Однако ее это не остановило: она не хотела провалить свое первое в жизни задание в должности невыразимца только потому, что оно было связано с риском.

И все же, несмотря на все ее познания о созданиях ночи – с их викторианской утонченностью, готическими нарядами и моралью, от которой покраснел бы даже Дориан Грей, – она совсем не ожидала, что будет ходить по клубу, слушая оперу. Скорее уж, электронную музыку с ее глубокими басами, нарастающим ритмом и визгами бешеных вокалистов. Ведь именно опера заставила ее почувствовать себя еще более нелепо, когда она, миновав несколько бархатных занавесей, вошла в плохо освещенный прокуренный клуб, пошатываясь на слишком высоких каблуках. 

Тому, кто посоветовал ей одеться как «готическая кукла», следовало оторвать голову – и Гермиона так и собиралась поступить. Она потянула вниз подол своего темно-серого платья, которое плотно облегало бедра и оставляло оголенной почти всю нижнюю половину тела, за исключением задницы, прикрытой кусочком ткани шириной в пару дюймов.

Гермиона направилась в центр клуба, подальше от полутьмы, царящей на периферии. «Фангри-Ла» явно был создан не для людей с их органами чувств: в канделябрах из черного стекла мерцало всего лишь несколько свечей, тускло освещая помещение. Диванчики были расставлены у стен, так что центр зала оставался свободным. Темные тона, использованные в оформлении клуба, навевали тревогу, и Гермиона напряглась, чувствуя, как волосы на затылке встают дыбом. Она не могла отделаться от ощущения, что за ней наблюдают, изучают ее словно под микроскопом, но, резко развернувшись на каблуках, не увидела никого, кто смотрел бы на нее.

Она попыталась сосредоточиться на чем-то другом и не замечать бледные изможденные лица существ, окутанных плотным облаком дыма и выхватываемых из темноты вспышками света, отчего казалось, будто они двигаются словно в замедленной съемке. Она упорно отводила от них взгляд: ее нервировало то, насколько они были похожи на людей, однако впивались клыками в своих смертных рабов и вволю пили их кровь.

Это выглядело настолько гротескно, что она поежилась, разглядев алые капли на шеях людей. Она отвернулась и тяжело сглотнула, заставив себя собраться, забыть о своих принципах и подавить ощущение паники, которая захлестывала ее, побуждая сбежать. Она оглядела зал, страстно желая выполнить свое задание: найти неуловимого мистера Эла, так называемого «короля подполья», задать ему несколько вопросов и убраться отсюда как можно скорее. Единственная проблема заключалась в том, как различить короля в толпе бессмертных?

В одном углу находился шест, на котором по очереди крутились и танцевали две девушки в одних трусиках. На их шеях виднелись темные полоски, спускающиеся вниз. По телу Гермионы прошла ледяная дрожь, когда она поняла, что это следы крови, которая вытекла из укусов. Кое-где она высохла, а кое-где размазалась по коже в тех местах, которыми девушки терлись о холодный метал шеста. Одна из них, казалось, ощутила на себе ее пристальный взгляд и встретилась с ней глазами. Улыбнувшись Гермионе, она качнула бедрами и следом за подругой закружилась вокруг шеста.

На Гермиону нахлынуло ощущение беспокойства, сродни тому, что она испытывала лишь возвращаясь поздно вечером домой одна: словно ее преследовали или наблюдали за ней. Ее сердце заколотилось в груди, когда она увидела сверкнувшие в тени красные глаза, смотрящие на нее проницательным взглядом. Она быстро отвернулась, не желая еще больше привлекать внимание вампира. Она была в змеином логове, где царило беззаконие, была совсем одна и, благодаря своему дурацкому наряду, казалась лакомым кусочком на блюдечке. Прическа с хвостиками, красная помада, румяна на щеках, высокие каблуки и голые ноги только усугубляли ее положение. 

– О, простите, – сказала Гермиона, задев кого-то.

Она не заметила женщину в темноте, потому что та была одета во все черное. Казалось, она едва стоит на ногах. Она выглядела хрупкой и, вздрогнув, насторожилась и бросила на Гермиону холодный взгляд, который, вероятно, должен был отпугнуть ее. Но Гермионе было некогда бояться.

– Извините, мисс, – сказала она, хотя здравый смысл подсказывал ей уходить. – Вы не знаете, где найти человека, мистера Эла?

Женщина не успела даже повернуть голову, которая, казалось, вот-вот свалится с шеи, как Гермиона увидела это – _трон_. Он находился на возвышении на платформе, и на него вдруг упал луч прожектора, осветив сверкающую ткань сиденья. Трон сразу бросался в глаза на фоне огромного помещения, по которому скользили тени, оставляя на полу кровавые потеки, похожие на капли вина. Он выглядел вычурно и был покрыт чем-то, напоминающим чистое золото, как будто его украли у Папы Медичи.

На троне сидел мужчина, но Гермиона не видела его лица: он зарылся носом в ярко-рыжие волосы девушки, расположившейся у него на коленях лицом к залу. Казалось, она пребывала в состоянии блаженства: ее голова была откинута назад, а рот приоткрыт. Услышав звук, Гермиона сначала подумала, что это звучит альт из оперы, но тут же широко открыла глаза, сообразив, что этот глубокий низкий вскрик вырвался из груди девушки, когда ее укусил вампирский король. В этом звуке странным образом сплелись удовольствие и агония, и Гермиону бросило в жар, а по спине побежали мурашки.

Заставив себя дышать спокойнее, она направилась к трону.

Чем ближе она подходила к сцене, тем сильнее ощущала, что зал словно вибрирует в разном ритме. Внезапно она почувствовала, как сердце заколотилось в груди, разгоняя кровь по телу. Она уворачивалась от бесчисленных тел, которые то и дело вырастали у нее на пути. Они стонали и корчились, как души на втором круге ада, куда были навечно заточены сластолюбцы и прелюбодеи.

Мужчина – вампирский «король» – не отрывался от своей трапезы, продолжая пить кровь. Из-за тусклого освещения его волосы казались серебристыми на фоне бордовых стен, хотя могли быть и седыми. Они спадали на плечо девушки, переплетаясь с ее волосами, словно расплавленная медь с железной рудой. Гермиона ждала целых три минуты, пока он пил, гадая, сколько же крови в теле этой девушки и как много он уже высосал. Это зрелище казалось одновременно грубым и чувственным из-за того, что его руки беззастенчиво шарили по изгибам ее тела и внизу живота. Скользнув между ее ног, он сильно сжал внутреннюю сторону ее бедра, отчего крики боли взлетели на октаву выше, а затем снова превратились в тихие стоны удовольствия.

Гермиона закусила губу, услышав раскатистое ворчание, вырвавшееся из груди вампира. Она чувствовала себя так, словно подглядывала за их вульгарными действиями украдкой, хотя вообще-то они находились на сцене. Как бы то ни было, ей нужно было выполнить свое задание.

– П-прошу прощения, – сказала она, так и не дождавшись конца этого пиршества. – Я ищу…

Теперь недовольное ворчание сменилось голодным рыком. 

– Мистер…

Мужчина – _вампир_ – отстранился от девушки, и та соскользнула с его колен и неуклюже свалилась с платформы, рухнув к ногами Гермионы с глухим стуком, заставившим ее подпрыгнуть. Она посмотрела на девушку, и ее лицо на фоне ярко-рыжих волос теперь выглядело пепельно-серым. Губы побледнели, а грудь напряженно вздымалась и опускалась в попытках дышать. 

Гермиона застыла, глядя на женщину, которая находилась при смерти.

Что делать? Звать на помощь? В зале, полном вампиров?

– Так-так-так, – произнес голос сверху. Он показался смутно знакомым, и от этого у нее по спине пробежала дрожь.

– Я ищу… – Гермиона подняла взгляд, – мистера Эла… О боже. 

Ей не нужно было договаривать, потому что, едва она посмотрела наверх, то сразу поняла, кто такой мистер Эл. Открыв рот, она выпучила глаза от шока.

Серые глаза.

Серебристые волосы.

С его подбородка небрежно капали две струйки крови, подчеркивая широкую ухмылку и алые клыки, сверкнувшие в свете свечей.

– Люциус, – выдохнула Гермиона, делая шаг назад.

Он смотрел, не отводя от нее взгляда. Его глаза, словно в замедленной съемке, открыто, бесстыдно и оценивающе скользили по ее телу, начиная с хвостиков, которые поначалу казались ей милыми, а теперь безвкусными, заканчивая низким вырезом кукольного платья. Он снисходительно посмотрел на ее грудь, которая была настолько открыта, что ей захотелось сорвать пыльные портьеры, висящие у лишенных окон стен, и набросить их на свое тело, которое вдруг стало ощущаться голым.

Ему даже не нужно было опускать взгляд ниже: он уже увидел достаточно, чтобы, приподняв бровь, заставить ее почувствовать себя сочным куском мяса.

О боже, Люциус Малфой – вампир, черт его побери. 

– Мисс Грейнджер, – сказал он. 

Даже от его голоса ее пробрала дрожь. Он звучал все так же, да, но было в нем что-то еще, отчего он был похож на инжир в меде – приторно сладкий, но сочный и вкусный.

Он протянул к ней руку ладонью вверх и согнул указательный палец, поманив ее, как будто она была у него на побегушках. Какая наглость!

Гермиона застыла, пытаясь справиться с потрясением и просчитать возможные варианты действий.

Вариант первый: сбежать. Это было бы разумно. О чем тут, черт возьми, еще думать?

Вариант второй: проглотить оскорбление и расспросить Люциуса Малфоя о деле. Он был Пожирателем Смерти и, вполне возможно, ему что-то известно об убийце из Лютного, который изнасиловал и изувечил трех девушек в этом районе. 

Вариант третий: флиртовать с Малфоем.

_Флиртовать с ним?!_

Стоп, нет! Как можно рассматривать такой вариант?

Почему это вообще пришло ей в голову?

Гермиона прикрыла рот рукой. Взглянув на спокойно сидящего вампира, который наблюдал за отражающейся у нее на лице внутренней борьбой, она почувствовала, как запылали щеки.

– Так что же маленькая милая невинная мисс Грейнджер делает в вампирском клубе?

Услышав это, она нахмурилась и дернула вниз отделанный кружевом подол своего кукольного платья. Он все равно остался на несколько дюймов выше колен, и Гермиона мысленно обругала себя за то, как глупо она, должно быть, выглядит, неуверенно поправляя платье, только потому что Люциус Малфой что-то намекнул об этом.

Дело было даже вовсе не в его словах: она почувствовала себя неловко оттого, что он сидел там, глазея на подол ее платья, с которым она только что безуспешно боролась. Он смотрел на нее так, словно ее одежда исчезла, оставив ее голой под его пытливым взглядом.

Медленно скользнув языком по губам, он слизал капельку крови, которая уже начала подсыхать в уголке его рта.

Гермиона насупилась. С нее хватит!

Если бы ее не приморозил к месту его пристальный взгляд, если бы вокруг не было толпы вампиров и ей не нужно было во что бы то ни стало получить ответы, она бы уже давно сбежала из этого жуткого, полного всевозможных пороков зала. Она бы пошла сразу домой, где бросила бы это проклятое платье в камин и смотрела бы, как в жарком пламени горит вся та сексуальная объективизация, которой она подверглась. 

Но она не могла уйти. Ей нужно было расспросить его – мистера Эла. Расспросить об убийствах. И только потом бежать отсюда.

Черт возьми, неужели невыразимцам было трудно сказать, кто такой этот мистер Эл? Она вряд ли взяла бы это задание, если бы знала, что это Люциус-мать его-Малфой. 

Гермиона прочистила горло и выпрямилась.

– Я бы хотела поговорить с вами, – сказала она, скрестив руки, отчего ее груди прижались друг к другу, образовав глубокую ложбинку. Заметив это, она раздраженно выдохнула и опустила руки.

Люциус откинулся назад, его глаза блеснули. Он внимательно наблюдал за ней, будто она была бабочкой, которая могла упорхнуть в любой момент.

Внезапно их внимание привлекла девушка на полу. Похоже, Люциуса мало волновало то, что та, кого он укусил, попыталась подняться и не смогла, явно слишком ослабленная из-за потери крови. Гермиона шагнула к ней, собираясь помочь, но Малфой сказал:

– Оставьте это.

«Это». Не «ее» – _«это»_. 

Он поднял руку и щелкнул пальцами, украшенными кольцами. Внезапно, словно принесенный потоком холодного воздуха, рядом с Гермионой возник длиннолицый полуголый мужчина с черной клейкой лентой в форме буквы Х на сосках. Она едва не отшатнулась, но тут же сообразила, что он пришел не за ней. Наклонившись, он поднял девушку с пола, перебросил через плечо, как безвольную тряпичную куклу, и посмотрел на Люциуса, ожидая указаний.

– Отнеси человека в подсобку и дай несколько восстанавливающих зелий, Макгиннс. О, и принеси кресло для леди.

– Я… – не успела Гермиона договорить, как Макгиннс уже исчез. – Постою.

Она молча смотрела, как девушку уносят бог знает куда. Прищурившись, она взглянула на Люциуса: тот расслабленно восседал на своем безвкусном троне. Знаменитые волосы Малфоев, сейчас небрежно откинутые набок, были длиной ниже плеч и идеально подчеркивали резкие черты его холеного лица. Он почти не изменился с момента своего исчезновения сразу после войны. Тогда Гермиона видела его в последний раз. Ходили слухи, что он покинул страну, чтобы избежать Азкабана, и она гадала, направился ли он во Францию или в какую-либо другую страну, где находилось одно из многочисленных поместий, принадлежащих семье Малфоев. То, что он скрывается в самом сердце Лондона, владеет вампирским ночным клубом и пьет свежую кровь, стало для нее настоящей неожиданностью.

И это, честно говоря, раздражало. Хотя Люциус был привлекательным внешне и раньше, вампиризм, похоже, превратил Адониса*(2) в бога. Гермиона не могла оторвать взгляд от его идеально симметричного лица и прекрасной фигуры, которую было можно было отлично разглядеть под рубашкой, расстегнутой слишком низко. Он буквально источал высокомерие, которое заполняло пространство вокруг него и заставляло все тускнеть в сравнении с его красотой. В свою бытность человеком он был довольно красив, теперь же его физическое совершенство казалось неестественным, нечеловеческим – и это пугало.

Гермиона сглотнула, внезапно заметив, что он ухмыляется, глядя, как она рассматривает его. Он прекрасно понимал, как действует на нее – она не сомневалась в этом. Конечно же, он не мог не оказывать на нее влияние. Природное обаяние вампиров было одним из многочисленных средств обольщения, которое позволяло им заманивать в свои сети несчастных людей, таких, как она, заставляя их подставлять шеи, обнажать груди и делать все, что пожелают эти хищники.

Отведя взгляд, она сосредоточилась на цепях, которые свободно свисали с высокого потолка позади Люциуса. Она старалась не думать о тех, кто был там когда-то прикован, что с ними сделали и каково это – ощущать на своих запястьях и лодыжках холодное железо. Она откашлялась и попыталась унять свое воображение.

– Я здесь по официальному заданию Министерства…

– Скажите, мисс Грейнджер, разве статус грязнокровки был для вас недостаточно унизительным, раз вы решили почувствовать себя еще более никчемной и явились сюда, в логово вампиров, где вы не более чем ходячий мешок с кровью?

Его слова могли бы задеть Гермиону, но после всевозможных комментариев о грязной крови от Драко Малфоя у нее уже развился иммунитет. Выпрямившись, она заставила себя посмотреть Люциусу в глаза, хотя он не спешил отрывать взгляд от ее груди.

– Разве я могу считаться никчемнее вас, если до сих пор жива, мистер Малф…

Внезапно послышавшийся звук заставил ее замолчать. Пронзительное шипение вибрацией отозвалось в ее теле, и она застыла при виде оскалившегося Люциуса. На его лице была написана ярость.

– Не называйте меня так здесь!

– Прошу прощения, – сказала Гермиона. Выходит, король предпочитает анонимность? Ей стоило бы усмехнуться его внезапной вспышке, вызванной ее словами, но под его ледяным взглядом кровь застыла в жилах.

Макгиннс снова появился на сцене, неся второе кресло, такое же богато украшенное, как и то, на котором сидел Люциус. Однако это было темно-красным, а не золотым, и настолько огромным, что бедный мужчина почти полностью скрылся за ним. Гермиона с улыбкой наблюдала за этим. Он грохнул кресло на пол, и Люциус нахмурился из-за столь вопиющего отсутствия грации у своего слуги. 

– Как я уже сказала, – продолжила Гермиона, когда Макгиннс покинул сцену и исчез в тени, – я здесь по официальному делу и была бы признательна, если бы вы нашли время ответить на несколько вопросов.

Взгляд Люциуса, направленный поверх ее головы, скользил по залу, словно высматривая какое-то другое развлечение. 

– Думаешь, мне есть дело до твоих вопросов, девочка?

– Думаете, меня интересует, до чего вам есть дело? – ответила Гермиона. – Я здесь, чтобы собрать информацию об убийце из Лютного.

Глаза Люциуса на мгновение расширились, и Гермиона увидела темные круги вокруг его ярких серых радужек. Возможно, его удивил ее властный ледяной тон или, вероятно, упоминание неуловимого убийцы, которого Министерство пыталось задержать в течение последних недель. Как бы то ни было, она сумела завладеть его вниманием.

– Что вы слышали об этих убийствах?

– Ну-ну, мисс Грейнджер, – сказал Люциус, откидываясь на спинку кресла. Его лицо смягчилось, и на нем появилась улыбка, которая казалась слишком теплой и любезной, учитывая обстоятельства. Гермиона ни на миг ему не поверила. – Зачем же сразу о деле, когда можно сначала немного повеселиться? – он приглашающе похлопал по сиденью красного кресла.

– Я здесь не для того, чтобы веселиться, я…

– Да-да, – отмахнулся Люциус. – Вы уже говорили. Но если вы не заметили, вы привлекаете слишком много внимания своим чересчур маленьким платьем и взглядом олененка. И при этом вы пришли сюда _в одиночку_?

Кровь бросилась ей в лицо, и Гермиона переступила с ноги на ногу.

– Что бы подумали люди, если бы вы зашли в бар, потребовали личной аудиенции у владельца этого достойного заведения и сразу же получили бы ее? Это бросалось бы в глаза, не так ли? – сказал Люциус, снова похлопав по сиденью кресла рядом с собой. – Подойдите сюда, посидите спокойно рядом со мной, помаячьте своим милым личиком перед публикой, а потом я отведу вас в подсобку и отвечу на все ваши скучные вопросы.

Гермиона хотела возразить, что только через свой труп будет играть в его дурацкие игры. Но, не имея другого выбора, она сказала:

– Хорошо. 

Неуклюже взобравшись вверх по ступенькам, она обвела взглядом зал, желая убедиться, действительно ли на них так пристально смотрят, и тяжело плюхнулась в кресло рядом с ним. Она надеялась побесить его своей показной неповоротливостью, но Люциус, казалось, оживился еще больше, когда она раздраженно фыркнула и потопала ногой по полу. Он положил ладонь ей на колено, слегка надавив, чтобы прекратить топанье. Гермиона напряглась от его холодного прикосновения: она не совсем поняла, с чего он решил, что может прикасаться к ней, да еще и к ее голой ноге, но она никак не возразила.

Она перевела взгляд с его пальцев на широкие плечи, а затем на лицо. Люциус спокойно смотрел на нее и молчал.

Сидя там, под его крылом, она чувствовала исходящую от него силу, дающую ощущение защищенности. Люциус коротко сжал ее колено, и у Гермионы затрепетало в груди. Он был очень притягательным. На мгновение мысль пожертвовать своей кровью в обмен на его полное внимание показалась ей невероятно соблазнительной. 

Из угла зала донесся громкий стон, и она увидела, как женщина-вампир с плетью в руках ударила ею по спине широкоплечего светловолосого мужчину, прикованного к Андреевскому кресту. Осознав, что он полностью голый, Гермиона уже почти отвела взгляд, но не смогла устоять перед соблазном посмотреть. Она не видела приспособлений для бондажа уже почти два года и, наблюдая, как мужчину жестко порют по спине, почувствовала, как ей не хватает вида, звуков и ощущений от плети, отчего возбуждение встрепенулось у нее между ног. Мужчина вздрогнул и застонал, и она вспомнила, как ее пороли в последний раз, отчего приятно болело тело.

Было так странно наблюдать за публичной поркой.

Внезапно Гермиона издала удивленный смешок, сообразив, где она и на что смотрит. Это было так нелепо. Конечно же, в вампирском клубе непременно должны быть приспособления для бондажа и публичного садомазохизма. Боже, вампиры просто какая-то пародия на самих себя.

Люциус посмотрел на нее, подняв бровь, когда она внезапно столь беззаботно рассмеялась. 

– Вы выглядите свежее, чем были в школе, – сказал он. Его лицо ничего не выражало, но в тоне голоса прозвучало удивление.

– Мне сказали, вампиры любят девственниц, – пожала плечами Гермиона, вдруг осознав, как нелепо это звучит. – Поэтому я решила одеться именно так.

Люциус усмехнулся.

– Так вот как сейчас выглядят девственницы? Возможно, мне стоит чаще выбираться на улицу, – он медленно провел языком по зубам. – И да, котеночек, некоторые вампиры и впрямь предпочитают девственниц. Эти тупицы, лишенные воображения, говорят, что девственницы слаще всего на вкус. Но кому нужна еда совсем без… – он снова сжал ее колено и убрал руку, – перчинки? 

Гермиона увидела, как еще один тяжелый удар обрушился на спину мужчины. Его лицо исказилось от боли, а кожа приобрела глубокий красный оттенок.

– Уверен, вы согласны со мной, – продолжил Люциус. – Вы и сами наверняка предпочитаете мужчин многолетней выдержки, не правда ли?

Глаза Гермионы расширились, и она резко повернула голову в его сторону, но он продолжал спокойно наблюдать за поркой.

Что, черт возьми, ему известно?

Может, он просто пытается намекнуть, что понравился ей? В конце концов, он ведь почти на двадцать лет старше нее. Или он знает о…

Ей не хотелось развивать эту мысль. Прошло уже несколько лет с тех пор, как она в последний раз видела Северуса Снейпа, и на тот момент Люциус уже несколько недель скрывался в подполье: он не мог знать об их романе.

Или мог?

– О-о, она не сможет рассечь его кожу этой никчемной штукой. Там даже нет узелков на концах, – Люциус глубоко вздохнул. – Это невыносимо скучно. Если бы я привязал к этому кресту вас, вы взяли бы ноты выше, чем способно сопрано. 

Гермиона закатила глаза, стараясь ничем не выдать себя. Он понятия не имеет, какую боль она способна вынести, и она не собиралась рассказывать ему об этом.

– Ну хорошо, я отведу вас в свой кабинет, но вы должны пообещать, что будете держать рот на замке и не станете вмешиваться, если увидите нечто неприятное. Вам это по силам?

Гермиона фыркнула и встретилась взглядом с Люциусом. Она ведь невыразимец, черт побери: сдержанность – это их конек.

– Конечно.

***

Гермионе казалось, что воющее сопрано, звучащее в холле, преследует ее. С каждым поворотом коридор становился все более извилистым и темным, словно они и впрямь шли по древним канализационным трубам Лондона. Она не знала, как это возможно, но песня звучала на протяжении всего их путешествия в глубины земли. И даже когда Люциус наконец остановился перед черной деревянной дверью и повернул ручку, знакомые меланхолические напевы, повествующие о любовных страданиях, зазвучали и в самой комнате. Такая музыка заставляла особенно остро ощущать собственную смертность. Вероятно, именно поэтому она так нравилась вампирам: она напоминала, что им больше никогда не нужно будет беспокоиться о смерти.

Люциус даже и не подумал указать Гермионе, куда пройти, и целенаправленно двинулся в угол комнаты, обстановка которой была одновременно и вычурной, и уютной, отчего возникло чувство, будто они перенеслись назад во времени. Не совсем кабинет, но и не гостиная: она напоминала старые викторианские салоны, где гости развлекались за сигарами и бренди. В комнате преобладали пурпурные цвета, а в отделке – кружево. Все выглядело невероятно роскошно: толстые бархатные подушки на обтянутых шелком диванчиках, сверкающий хрусталь, золоченые статуи и огромная волшебная виктрола*(3), которая, судя по всему, и являлась источником музыки, которая доносилась повсюду.

Гермиона услышала звон хрусталя и не успела повернуться в ту сторону, как Люциус возник перед ней. Он протянул ей увесистый кубок из темно-красного стекла. Гермиона посмотрела на алую жидкость и увидела свое отражение на поверхности. Она скептически посмотрела на Люциуса, но затем, бросив взгляд на роскошный бар в углу, заметила открытую бутылку красного вина.

Хм-м-м. Алкоголь, без сомнения, поможет успокоить нервы.

Гермиона поднесла стакан к губам. Она ощутила аромат, но было уже поздно. Вкус обрушился на ее рецепторы, и она сразу поняла, что совершила огромную ошибку. Это было не вино.

Жидкость оказалась густой, как сироп. Она не была ни пряной, ни сладкой, а слегка солоноватой и с сильным металлическим привкусом, как будто Гермиона лизнула расплавленный кнат, который до этого трогали грязными руками. Машинально сунув кубок обратно Люциусу, она согнулась пополам, содрогаясь от рвотных позывов и пытаясь избавиться от привкуса человеческой крови во рту. Она поскребла ногтями язык и потерла ладонью губы, лишь бы больше не чувствовать этот вкус, но липкая жидкость обволокла рот и не собиралась никуда деваться.

– О боже! – сказал Люциус. – Моя ошибка. Должно быть, я перепутал стаканы. Как глупо. Знаете, я уже отвык принимать у себя людей.

Он протянул ей другой кубок, держа его своими длинными пальцами, украшенными кольцами, и Гермиону окутал аромат вина. Так-то лучше. Намного лучше. 

Она схватила кубок и сделала глубокий вдох. От резкого запаха алкоголя ее тошнота быстро прошла. Гермиона поднесла кубок ко рту и исступленно осушила. 

– Хотите еще? Теперь, когда вы убедились, что это не яд, – сказал Люциус.

Гермиона напряглась, но стоило ей увидеть откровенное веселье на его лице, перспектива того, что ее стошнит прямо на его шикарный персидский ковер, показалась ей весьма привлекательной: он это заслужил. Ей захотелось швырнуть тяжелый кубок ему в голову, но вместо этого она ткнула им ему в грудь и слабо кивнула.

– Я ничего не говорила о яде, – вяло отозвалась она.

Сейчас она предпочла бы яд вкусу крови, который больше не ощущался во рту, но воспоминания о нем были еще свежи.

– О, конечно, нет, дорогая. Может быть, вы и лишены воображения, но в логике вам не откажешь. Вы знаете, что, если бы я хотел причинить вам вред, то придумал бы миллион…

Она застыла, когда он протянул к ней руку и коснулся большим пальцем уголка ее губ.

– …более _заманчивых_ способов…

Ее глаза расширились, когда он вытер пальцем ее нижнюю губу, после чего отстранился. Он поднес палец, на котором теперь блестела капелька алой жидкости, к своему рту и пососал, не сводя глаз с Гермионы.

– …сделать это.

Люциус умолк и забрал кубок из ее рук. Гермиона сглотнула. 

Он подошел к бару, налил ей вина до краев и вернулся обратно так спокойно и плавно, что жидкость, которая грозилась вот-вот выплеснуться, даже не шелохнулась. Гермиона потянулась за кубком, но Люциус поднес его к ее губам и наклонил, заставив вино течь ей в рот.

Она сделала несколько полных глотков. Конечно, вино не стоило вот так хлебать. Оно явно было дорогим, судя по тому, как вкус обволакивал язык, не обжигая. Однако ей было все равно. Она полоскала им рот, отчаянно желая, чтобы танины, содержащиеся в нем, избавили ее от привкуса отвратительной жидкости, которую Люциус по ошибке заставил ее выпить.

Алкоголь явно начал действовать на нее: лицо покраснело, а в голове появилась легкость. В каком-то смысле это было приятно, и она медленно выдохнула. 

Люциус, наблюдающий за ней, усмехнулся и поднес второй кубок к своим губам. Волна дрожи прошла по телу Гермионы, когда она заметила, как блеснули клыки, алые губы прижались к кромке стекла, красная жидкость полилась ему в рот, и вскоре кубок с кровью опустел.

– Разве вы еще не насытились? – напряженно спросила Гермиона, когда он вернулся к бару и снова наполнил свой кубок. Она отвела взгляд, заметив, как красная жидкость, которая, очевидно, была вовсе не вином, льется из кувшина, словно растопленный бархат.

Склонив голову, Люциус посмотрел на Гермиону, а затем скользнул к ней.

– М?

– Вы выпили почти всю кровь из той девушки и продолжаете пить, – сказала она. В ее словах, которые должны были звучать как обычное замечание, промелькнул намек на осуждение.

– Что я могу сказать? – отозвался Люциус. Уголки его губ изогнулись в легкой усмешке, а глаза на мгновение соскользнули с ее лица на грудь, но это произошло так быстро, что она засомневалась, не показалось ли ей. – Я ненасытен.

Не говоря больше ни слова, он направился к обитому плюшем дивану в центре комнаты, небрежно указав Гермионе на диванчик напротив. Между ними стоял овальный стол из красного дерева, а на полу лежал толстый персидский ковер, при виде которого ей захотелось скинуть туфли и коснуться его босыми пальцами ног. Она, следуя указанию Люциуса, села напротив.

– Теперь, моя дорогая, можете задавать мне свои вопросы. Хотя лучше бы вам что-нибудь сделать со своим страхом. Если вам не по вкусу вино, я могу попросить одну из своих наложниц принести вам успокоительное зелье.

– Страх? – переспросила Гермиона, устраиваясь на диване, который оказался слишком жестким и неудобным. – Я не боюсь вас, мистер Малфой. Вы можете продолжать ваш спектакль, но рано или поздно мы все равно перейдем к тому, зачем я здесь.

– О да, – он ухмыльнулся, откинувшись назад и положив ногу на ногу. Его светлые глаза блеснули. – Именно поэтому ваше маленькое сердечко колотится, как у колибри. Прошу, начинайте ваш допрос.

Гермиона выпрямилась, не обращая внимания на его слова. Ее сердце вовсе не колотилось. Конечно, она немного нервничала, но кто бы не нервничал, находясь бок о бок с вампиром? Тем более с таким привлека… _напыщенным_.

– Прекрасно, – сказала Гермиона и, не задумываясь, сунула руку себе в декольте. Она сообразила, что делает, только когда глаза Люциуса, глядящего на нее с явным интересом, расширились, а брови поднялись так высоко, что почти исчезли в волосах.

Ее лицо запылало, но было уже поздно: она сунула в вырез платья почти всю кисть руки. Там находилось то, что она искала: три фотографии, которые она без проблем пронесла в вампирский клуб, спрятав между грудей под тесным корсажем платья. Она была полна решимости получить информацию, но теперь, задумавшись над тем, что сделала, Гермиона поняла, насколько странным это казалось – засунуть туда фотографии трупов обнаженных женщин.

Взяв первую из стопки, она на мгновение задержала на ней взгляд, хоть и давно уже успела изучить ее вдоль и поперек. На ней была молодая девушка в разорванном на груди платье, пропитанном кровью. Гермиона протянула фото Люциусу, и ее едва не передернуло, когда он поднес его к носу, не отрывая взгляда от ее глаз, и сделал глубокий вдох, будто хотел дать ей понять, что ощущает ее запах, исходящий от фотобумаги, все еще слегка влажной от ее пота. 

– Восхитительно, – прошептал он, все еще держа фото возле лица и откровенно наслаждаясь ее неловкостью. Гермиона поежилась и напомнила себе, что ей следует оставаться в рамках профессионализма.

Казалось, Люциус намеренно пытается выбить ее колеи, играя с ней, будто огромный наглый кот, коварно схвативший ее своими лапами. Ну и пусть думает, что она пугливая мышка. Если это поможет удержать его внимание, она готова играть в эту игру. Она здесь не для того, чтобы позволять ему издеваться над собой и унижать, однако стоило ему отвести от нее взгляд и посмотреть на фото, ей захотелось, чтобы он снова взглянул на нее. 

– Ее нашли в четверг утром под мостом Лири, – сказала Гермиона, наклонившись вперед и глядя на бедную девушку. Той было всего девятнадцать лет, и пока было неизвестно, за что ее убили, выбросив тело. – Мы подозреваем, что, по очевидным причинам, убийца – вампир. 

Люциус поднял бровь и, вернув ей фото, откинулся на спинку дивана, сложив руки на груди.

– Мисс Ладкрофт была завсегдатаем множества клубов, но я не понимаю, почему вы считаете ее смерть делом рук вампира.

– Разве шесть укусов не доказывают вам, что это был вампир? – спросила Гермиона, пытаясь определиться, озадачиться ли ей его словами или оскорбиться тем, как легко он отмахнулся от очевидных фактов. Возможно, он снова играет с ней: похоже, ему это понравилось. Едва взглянув на фото, Люциус вернул его ей.

– Она умерла от укусов? Или все же из-за перерезанного горла?

– Мы установили, что причиной смерти было не это: до того, как ей перерезали горло, из нее выкачали всю кровь.

– Следы вампирских укусов заживают довольно быстро, мисс Грейнджер. Примерно двадцать минут, и они исчезают – даже на трупе. Это одна из способностей, благодаря которой мой вид выживает. Впрочем, неважно, – сказал Люциус, пожав плечами и потерев руки. – Я уверен, что это был несчастный случай. Если это был вампир, то он явно немного увлекся, когда пил эту девушку. 

– Это сделал ее покровитель? – спросила Гермиона, наклоняясь вперед. 

– Хм. Девушка была близка с несколькими вампирами за последние полгода. Узнав, что никто из ее хозяев не собирается обращать ее, она в отчаянии металась от одного к другому, не думая о собственной безопасности. Не исключено, что она попыталась заставить обратить ее вампира-одиночку, но у меня есть и другая теория, – Люциус скривил губы, снова бросив взгляд на фото и скорчив кислую мину. – Она была дурочкой, которая ввязалась в нечто слишком опасное для глупеньких маленьких девиц.

Взгляд Люциуса встретился с ее взглядом, и Гермиона заерзала.

– Она хотела стать вампиром? Но зачем?

– О, милая девочка, – сказал Люциус.

Гермиона напряглась, когда он подался вперед на своем диване и положил руку на ее колено – то самое колено, которое, казалось, еще с прошлого раза горело от его прикосновения. Она посмотрела на его руку, желая скинуть ее, но так и не сделала ничего, чтобы остановить его. 

Люциус несколько секунд не сводил с нее глаз, и она заставила себя расправить плечи, борясь с желанием съежиться и стать как можно незаметнее. Было что-то странное в его взгляде – одновременно оценивающем и восхищенном: ей казалось, что Люциус, погрузившись в свои мысли и снова оглядывая ее, прокручивает в голове варианты развития событий. 

– Похоже, ты еще столько не знаешь об этом мире, – наконец сказал он.

В его словах не было ничего обидного, но Гермиону они задели. Она нахмурилась и отвела ногу в сторону. Однако этого не стоило делать, так как его рука тут же легла на вторую ногу и скользнула на внутреннюю поверхность бедра. Гермиона прикусила губу, чувствуя, как все ее тело стало сверхчувствительным при мысли, что пальцы Люциуса Малфоя касаются ее. Если он продвинется ими на несколько дюймов выше, то сможет ли ощутить, как у нее всё пульсирует там?

Люциус сжал ее бедро, вырвав у нее из груди судорожный вздох.

– Мисс Ладкрофт искала хозяина, который взял бы ее под свое крыло, но тебе ничего подобного не нужно, – сказал он. – Ты уже и так по рукам и ногам скована своими предубеждениями, не так ли? Такая умная, но в то же время такая примитивная. Жаль.

– Я…

Она не успела ничего возразить, так как дверь резко распахнулась, и они оба обернулись и увидели стоящего на пороге мужчину, который был самым бледным и сухощавым из всех вампиров, когда-либо виденных ею. Его спина была изогнута буквой S, отчего Гермионе вдруг захотелось сесть прямо, а кожа выглядела так, словно ее иссушило солнце еще до того, как его обратили. 

– Господин Эл, – сказал он, так низко поклонившись, что почти коснулся носом колен. – Вы срочно нужны. Человек заговорил.

Люциус вскочил, хлопнув в ладоши. 

– Превосходно!

Не говоря больше ни слова, Люциус направился к двери с нечеловеческой скоростью, оставив Гермиону одну в гостиной. С пола на нее смотрело обнаженное тело мисс Ладкрофт. Гермиона подхватила фотографию и бросилась за Люциусом. За дверью его уже не было, и она, увидев, как его мантия исчезает за углом, побежала, едва поспевая за ним. 

– Подождите! – воскликнула Гермиона: она так и не закончила допрос, собрав слишком мало информации. И вообще ответы Люциуса еще больше ее запутали. – Пожалуйста!

Ей повезло, и она успела увидеть, как за ним закрывается дверь. Она бежала по коридору, сомневаясь, что Люциус собирается вернуться и сотрудничать. 

Толкнув дверь, она вошла.

И оказалась совершенно не готова к тому, что увидела. 

Волосы на затылке у нее встали дыбом – но даже не от вида, а от запаха. Металлического запаха, который невозможно было ни с чем перепутать – так сильно он бил по обонянию в этой абсолютно белой комнате, на фоне которой темным пятном выделялось несколько человек, стоящие в центре вокруг железного стула, загораживая его собой. Рядом с ними сбоку находился стол, и Гермиона резко втянула воздух, увидев, что на нем лежало.

Она моргнула, не зная, врут ли ей глаза или запах крови заставил ее вообразить себе какие-то ужасы. Она сделала шаг вперед, но вампиры не обратили на нее никакого внимания.

О господи. Она была права.

На столе аккуратным рядком лежали шесть или семь человеческих зубов.

Она уставилась на них. Она выросла в семье дантистов, у которых в кабинете частенько можно было увидеть модели или слепки человеческой челюсти, однако Гермиона никогда не видела зубы вот так: с налипшими на корни кусочками плоти и все еще свежей, поблескивающей в свете ламп кровью. Некоторые были расколоты на кусочки, аккуратно сложенные вместе на подносе. Кем был тот несчастный, кому пришлось вынести удаление семи зубов?

У Гермионы скрутило живот, когда она увидела маленькую лужицу крови на полу рядом с металлической ножкой стула. Комната вдруг напомнила ей фильмы ужасов о лечебницах, и она прижала руку ко рту, словно это могло помочь ей сдержать тошноту.

– Пожалуйста, не надо! Пожалуйста!

Осознав услышанное, она поняла, что это не лечебница, и ее прошиб холодный пот. Это была комната для допросов – пыточная. Теперь при взгляде на зубы на нее накатила волна удушья.

Внезапно она разглядела комнату полностью. Та не была абсолютно белой, а на стенах висели различные инструменты: ручные пилы, плоскогубцы и ледорубы. Ее глаза расширились, когда она заметила коллекцию банок, стоящих на полке. В мутно-зеленой жидкости плавали части тел – руки, языки, глазные яблоки, – явно предназначенные для того, чтобы запугать несчастного, приведенного сюда на допрос. 

Это было ужасно. Настоящее варварство.

Гермиона знала, что законы вампиров очень отличались от законов магического сообщества. Эти существа были в каком-то смысле дикарями: да, в них присутствовала некая аристократическая утонченность, но Гермиона знала, что вампиры действовали как толпа. Законы устанавливали те, в чьих руках находилась власть, и Министерство сюда вовлечено не было: у них имелась своя система наказаний за преступления, и Гермиона внезапно почувствовала, будто тонет в море, в которое бросилась без спасательного круга. Она была далеко от берега, и ее закрутил водоворот зла, которого она предпочла бы никогда не касаться.

Находиться здесь было опасно, также как и знать то, что узнала она о власти, которой обладал Люциус Малфой. Ей нужно было выбираться отсюда и доложить в Министерство, подробно рассказать им обо всем, что она видела, и заставить разобраться с этим – пока ее не вывели отсюда и не убили, как, без сомнения, многих до нее.

– Ты расскажешь им то, что рассказал мне? – спросил один из мужчин.

Гермиона замерла, и ее тошнота мгновенно прошла при звуке этого голоса. Сомнений быть не могло, но все же… нет.

Невозможно. Это просто невозможно.

– Расскажи нам, – сказал Люциус приглушенным шепотом.

– Пожалуйста… пожалуйста, не трогайте меня… я сделаю все, что захотите, пожалуйста…

– Тогда говори, – произнес тот же самый голос.

Глаза Гермионы защипало. Она не могла справиться с собой: все ее тело, казалось, само устремилось вперед, чтобы увидеть обладателя этого голоса, который она слышала в последний раз два года назад. Она знала этот голос. Она слышала, как он шепчет ей что-то ласковое в полусне, как отчитывает и поучает ее, как рычит у ее груди и стонет в лунном свете.

– Скажи им то, что сказал мне, – проговорил этот голос. 

– Пожалуйста, не трогайте меня… пожалуйста… ах!

Связанный мужчина сдавленно вскрикнул, стукнув ногами по железным ножкам стула, но Гермиона даже не посмотрела в его сторону, пытаясь получше разглядеть промелькнувшие впереди черные волосы. Ее сердце бешено заколотилось в груди, когда она увидела чернильно-черные пряди, которые теперь выглядели длиннее, чем она помнила, и их обладателя, нависшего над стулом и сжимающего горло связанной жертвы. Невозможно. Его считали мертвым – или пропавшим без вести. Гермиона сделала еще один шаг вперед, отчаянно желая увидеть его лицо.

– Это был я! – выкрикнул мужчина.

– С-с… – все, что смогла выдавить из себя Гермиона, втянув воздух в грудь.

Ноги сами понесли ее в обход небольшой группы людей, столпившихся вокруг металлического стула. Она наконец смогла разглядеть несчастного мужчину без зубов. Кровь стекала по его подбородку вниз, на брюки, и капала на пол. Но Гермионе не было до него дела.

Руки, обхватившие его горло, сразу же показались ей знакомыми: длинные бледные пальцы, покрытые мелкими светлыми шрамами от ожогов и небольших порезов, полученных во время подготовки ингредиентов для зелий.

О боже.

Это он.

Воспоминания нахлынули на нее, и она словно наяву ощутила ласковые прикосновения его губ к своей груди, аромат его кожи, который она чувствовала в те незабываемые мгновения, когда целовала его. Она вспомнила, как он взял ее тогда, и ночную тишину наполнили их сладкие стоны.

Но… как?

Гермиона втянула воздух и с трудом выдавила из себя:

– С-сев?

Его плечи напряглись. Эта внезапная настороженность ярко контрастировала с беспечностью Люциуса, который оглянулся на нее через плечо. На его лице на мгновение промелькнуло замешательство, словно он обнаружил влетевшую за ним в комнату мошку, но быстро исчезло, уступив место веселью, когда он перевел взгляд с Гермионы на стоящего рядом мужчину.

– Ах да! Я забыл упомянуть, что здесь мисс Грейнджер?

Гермиона ждала, что он повернется к ней, посмотрит на нее и узнает.

Два года. Прошло два года с тех пор, как он исчез.

Но он застыл с отсутствующим взглядом, направленным на мужчину, корчившегося на стуле из-за сдавивших ему горло пальцев.

– Ты не хочешь поздороваться? – спросил Люциус, явно забавляясь больше, чем кто-либо в этой комнате.

Он дернулся, чтобы повернуться к ней, но повернулись только плечи, а голова осталась на месте, словно не желая смотреть на нее. У Гермионы все поплыло перед глазами, когда она наконец разглядела его черты: овал его лица, изгиб носа, бледные поджатые губы.  
Он что-то шепнул Люциусу. Гермиона не расслышала или, вероятно, ее разум не смог понять, что он говорит. Все, что она знала, – он был тут, живой.

Гермиона застыла, когда он повернулся и посмотрел на нее через плечо. В другой ситуации это показалось бы смешным – что он как будто увидел привидение, хотя именно он пропал когда-то без вести. Еще забавнее было то, что при виде нее он побледнел еще больше, хотя его кожа уже была настолько бледной, словно он был мертв дольше, чем бедная мисс Ладкрофт.

Было что-то странное в том, как он смотрел на Гермиону: с неловкостью, граничащей со стыдом. Она же окинула его жадным взглядом, скользнув им по его бледному лицу, которое сияло, словно было влажным от пота, и по языку, облизавшему пересохшие губы. Он выглядел таким же, каким она его помнила, но выглядел лучше. Резкие черты его лица выделялись на фоне бледной кожи, и он казался намного привлекательнее, чем раньше.

Погодите.

По ее спине пробежал холодок, и Гермиона уставилась на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

Разве это возможно?

– Нет, – выдохнула она. – Не может быть.

Гермиона, открыв рот, смотрела на своего бывшего любовника, который молча стоял перед ней. Она не хотела это признавать, но осознание все равно медленно накрыло ее.

О боже.

Северус Снейп стал вампиром. 

_______________________________________________________________________  
*  
(1) Все дьяволы слетелись сюда – название фанфика «Ад пуст» взято из «Бури» Шекспира и в оригинале звучит «Hell is empty, and all the devils are here» – в художественном переводе «ад пуст, все дьяволы сюда слетелись» (прим. переводчика).

(2) «Фангри-Ла» – игра слов от «Шангри-Ла» и «fang» – с английского «клык».  
Шангри-Ла – вымышленная страна, описанная в 1933 году в романе писателя-фантаста Джеймса Хилтона «Потерянный горизонт». По мнению некоторых исследователей, Шангри-Ла Хилтона является литературной аллегорией вымышленной страны Шамбала (Википедия).

(3) Адонис – персонаж древнегреческой мифологии, славившийся своей красотой: в него влюбилась даже богиня любви Афродита (на основе информации из Википедии).

(4) Виктрола – вид фонографа, выпускавшийся фирмой «Victor» в первой половине XX века (Викисловарь).


	2. Вымощена благими намерениями

Гермиона уставилась на своего бывшего любовника, ставшего вампиром. Его лицо и телосложение неуловимо изменились, но самые узнаваемые черты остались все теми же. 

Он стоял так неподвижно, словно перед ней была фотография, и, если не принимать во внимание улучшения в его внешности, на мгновение он показался ей почти… нормальным. Как будто он только что вошел в ее спальню после тяжелого рабочего дня и собирался проскользнуть к ней в постель. Как будто он возник в дверях, чтобы спросить, не хочет ли она чая. Как будто он по-прежнему был _ее Северусом_. 

Но это было не так. Так же кем же был этот человек – это _существо_?

Она вздрогнула, совершенно позабыв, что держит в руке клочок бумаги. В глаза бросилось помятое изображение мисс Ладкрофт, и Гермиона осознала, что из-за волнения и напряжения она случайно проткнула большим пальцем то место, где была голова мертвой девушки.

Мир закружился перед глазами.

Видеть его здесь, таким, было невыносимо. Это казалось сном – кошмарным сном?

Гермиона застыла, увидев, что Северус убрал руку с шеи связанного мужчины. Пленник потерял сознание от хватки Снейпа, с его губ сорвалось тихое шипение, а голова склонилась набок. Гермиона не могла понять, был ли это его последний вздох, но все его тело обмякло и подалось вперед, удерживаемое только кожаными ремнями, которыми его запястья и лодыжки были прикованы к стулу.

– О, нет, не смей, – сказал Люциус и ударил потерявшего сознание человека по лицу. Голова мужчины запрокинулась назад, и густая кровь, скопившаяся у него во рту, потоком хлынула ему на колени вдобавок к той, что уже впиталась в штаны и стекла на пол. 

У Гермионы внезапно закружилась голова, а перед глазами поплыло. Она задышала чаще, хватая ртом воздух, и отшатнулась назад, глупо надеясь, что это поможет ей не ощущать металлический запах крови. И именно тогда Северус резко повернул к ней голову. На его лице появилось встревоженное выражение. Он наклонился вперед и сказал Люциусу что-то, чего Гермиона не смогла разобрать.

– У Министерства, по всей видимости, возникли вопросы, и они прислали ее, – отозвался Люциус. – Да, думаю, это хорошая мысль. Я скоро подойду туда.

Северус вдруг повернулся и направился прямиком к ней. Ее охватил порыв сбежать, но ноги не слушались. До этого она не замечала окровавленный фартук, повязанный у него талии, и алые брызги на шее и щеках. Теперь же все это бросилось ей в глаза, нагоняя страх.

– Пойдем со мной, – сказал он ей.

Его рука поднялась к спине Гермионы, но, ведя ее за собой, он так и не дотронулся до нее, как будто не решился. Она в напряжении шла за ним ко второй двери, ведущей из комнаты. Северус распахнул ее, и в тот же миг послышался громкий хруст и внезапный вскрик, который заставил ее охнуть и резко обернуться.

Снейп мгновенно схватил ее за талию и вытолкнул из комнаты, но она все равно услышала звук, который нельзя было ни с чем перепутать и который еще долго эхом отдавался у нее в голове: треск разрываемых мышц при отделении конечности от тела.

– Как чудесно! Он еще жив! – донесся до нее веселый голос Люциуса, и Снейп захлопнул дверь.

Гермиона прерывисто выдохнула, ее взгляд беспокойно метался по комнате, которая казалась импровизированным шкафом с инструментами для пыток. Они были развешаны по стенам как декор. От блеска металла и ржавчины на миг потемнело в глазах, когда она представила, сколько людей было изувечено этими приспособлениями. У стены располагался большой умывальник, а в углу стоял одинокий стул, на котором лежала раскрытая книга по алхимии. Неужели Северус приходил сюда, чтобы отдохнуть от пыток и просто _почитать_? Неужели он сидел здесь, спокойно наслаждаясь книгой и попивая кровь, а затем возвращался к ужасам своей новой жизни?

Снейп стоял позади Гермионы. Она ощущала его близость и чувствовала себя как кролик, запертый в клетке со змеей. Ее сердце колотилось в груди так сильно, что его стук заглушил все остальные звуки. И все же, каким бы сильным ни был ее страх, его затмевало ощущение ладони Северуса, по-прежнему лежащей у нее на талии. Даже звук, с которым Люциус калечил живого человека в соседней комнате, отошел на второй план.

Она не решалась обернуться, страшась того, что увидит вблизи. Остался ли он все тем же? 

Нет, вряд ли это возможно.

Как он может быть тем же самым мужчиной, которого она обнимала в тусклых лучах лунного света, льющегося в ее спальню и выхватывающего из темноты их обнаженные переплетенные тела? 

Как он может быть тем же самым человеком, с которым, как она считала, у нее есть будущее?

После войны он стал для нее тихой гаванью. Он буквально носил ее на руках, помогая выплескивать эмоции и страхи, с которыми она не справлялась сама. Он помог ей собрать воедино воспоминания об ее разрушенном детстве, на котором зиждились ее психологические травмы. Он слушал ее, он плакал вместе с ней, он доводил ее до немыслимых пределов боли, экстаза и самоотречения, после чего занимался с ней любовью, а затем проделывал все это снова.

Он побудил ее отдать себя в его руки, обнаженную, уязвимую, с душой нараспашку, он сломал ее и собрал обратно по кусочкам, он дал ей всё.

Нет, он не был тем же самым человеком. Мужчина, которого она знала, никогда бы ее вот так не бросил. 

Он был кем-то другим. Чем-то другим: не человеком, а монстром. Вампиром. Боже, как это могло произойти?

– Тебе лучше уйти, – прошептал Северус ей в волосы.

Эти слова вонзились в сердце, как нож. Она ощутила почти физическую боль от осознания, что он прогоняет ее. Он совсем не хотел ее видеть.

– Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? – добавил он.

Каждое слово жалило все сильнее и сильнее. Она вдруг пожалела, что испытала такое волнение, увидев его, и что в груди при этом встрепенулась надежда. Тревога, что охватила ее, когда они остались в комнате наедине, быстро улетучилась, и ее место занял праведный гнев.

Гермиона повернулась на каблуках, сбрасывая его руку и разрывая контакт. Он спокойно смотрел на нее, но в его взгляде плескалась густая тьма, плотной завесой отгораживающая эмоции.

– Что я здесь делаю? – спросила Гермиона, прищурившись. Ее ноздри раздулись, а перед глазами все потемнело от злости. – Это ты меня спрашиваешь? Я здесь, потому что мне нужны ответы, а твой коллега – или кто он там тебе – слишком занят, совершая преступление, за которое я могла бы закрыть все это заведение. И ты смеешь спрашивать меня, что я здесь делаю? Да кем ты себя возомнил?

– Гермиона…

Он потянулся к ее плечу, но она так быстро отступила назад, словно пыталась увернуться от ножа. 

– Не смей! – пронзительно воскликнула она. – Не смей говорить со мной таким тоном. Не надо меня успокаивать после того, что ты сделал. Я даже не знаю, кто ты, и ты не имеешь права говорить со мной так!

Гермиона покачала головой и сделала еще один шаг назад.

– Ты несправедлива, – спокойно ответил Северус.

– _Несправедлива_?!

Ярость вскипела у нее в крови, а лицо вспыхнуло.

– Ты это серьезно? После всего, что было… Черт возьми, после всех тех ночей, что мы провели вместе после войны, после всего того, что ты, по твоим словам, хотел сделать со мной и… – Гермиона хватала ртом воздух, которого вдруг стало не хватать. – И вот! Я обнаруживаю тебя бог знает где, и ты… кто ты сейчас вообще? Палач? Каратель? И _вампир_! С каких это пор?

Северус застыл и лишь отвел от нее взгляд своих темных глаз, устремив его в пол. Едва заметно скривив губы, он внезапно шагнул к умывальнику, весьма удивив Гермиону. Она с недоумением наблюдала, как он, повернув кран своими длинными пальцами, молча намочил в воде руки, а затем намылил их. Он мыл их так тщательно, будто у него в запасе было все время мира, будто его бывшая любовница не свалилась ему на голову, требуя ответов. 

Гермиона не произнесла ни слова. Она не могла прочитать эмоции Северуса, так как он отвернулся от нее: единственное, что она видела, это то, насколько напряженными были его плечи, когда он потянулся к своему фартуку и вытащил палочку. Ее сердце замерло на мгновение, но Снейп не собирался ей угрожать: он всего лишь наложил очищающее заклинание на свою одежду, после чего повесил фартук на крючок на стене.

– И? – спросила Гермиона, не зная, как долго еще продлятся его омовительные процедуры. – Ты что-нибудь скажешь?

Ответа не последовало. Вместо этого Северус наклонился над широким умывальником, уперевшись ладонями в его края, и глубоко вздохнул, отчего его плечи поднялись и опустились.

– Северус.

– Ты хочешь знать, когда я изменился, – наконец сказал он.

– Для начала – да, – отозвалась Гермиона.

– Это случилось в ту ночь, когда я ушел от тебя.

– Что? – Гермиона моргнула. В ту ночь, когда он ушел? Она посмотрела на его спину, медленно вздымающуюся от глубоких вздохов. – В смысле?

Северус обернулся. В его взгляде бушевала буря эмоций, а челюсти сжимались и разжимались. Она не могла понять, что именно выражает его лицо. Беспокойство из-за того, что ему придется объясниться? Нет, он не выглядел расстроенным, но было нечто странное в его молчаливом взгляде на нее. Чем дольше он смотрел, тем бледнее становился, словно увидел человека, воскресшего из мертвых, коим в действительности являлся сам. Возможно, ему было жаль, что пришлось ждать так много лет, чтобы сказать ей правду. Но было ли это и впрямь сожаление?

– В чем дело?

Северус сглотнул и покачал головой.

– Не хочу обсуждать это здесь. Пойдем в кабинет Люциуса, и там я все объясню.

Гермиона нетерпеливо выдохнула и выпрямилась.

– Нет, – твердо ответила она с тихой яростью, которая, как оказалось, скрывалась в ней за растерянностью и любопытством.

Она не знала, жив ли он, и нужно ли оплакивать его, или он просто ушел от нее, и ей стоит смириться и жить дальше. Она думала, что он исчез, потому что она стала ему безразлична, а он все это время был, мать его, вампиром, жил в клубе и пил кровь бог знает скольких женщин и… занимался с ними чем-то еще. Хватит с нее загадок.

– Будет лучше, если мы поговорим в кабинете, – сказал Северус.

– А мне все равно, где, по твоему мнению, нам будет лучше. Вам, вампирам, лишь бы таскать меня по всем углам этого долбаного клуба. Ты думаешь, если мы сменим место расположения, мне будет легче выслушивать твои оправдания? Просто расскажи мне всё, ради Мерлина!

Северус на мгновение нахмурился, а затем отвел взгляд, словно обдумывая ее слова. Внезапно он посмотрел ей прямо в глаза. Выражение его лица смягчилось, и он разглядывал ее открыто и спокойно – пожалуй, даже слишком спокойно для Северуса. Он наклонил голову, и Гермиона, словно в замедленной съемке, увидела, как его губы приоткрылись.

– Гермиона, – сказал он. Его голос эхом прогрохотал у нее в голове, словно шел из глубин сознания.

– Да, – выдохнула она. Перед глазами у нее потемнело, как будто ей на голову накинули кружевную вуаль, которая мешала обзору. Все, что она видела периферийным зрением, заволокло тьмой, и теперь перед ней был лишь он. Его бледное прекрасное лицо и глаза, которые, казалось, зачаровали ее. Она не могла отвести взгляд. 

– Ты будешь делать то, что я скажу.

Гермиона почувствовала, как ее голова сама собой приподнялась и опустилась, кивнув, чего она сама делать не хотела. Она слышала его слова у себя в голове. Они словно просочились сквозь череп и впитались в кровь, как будто став частью ее. Казалось, сам господь бог спустился с небес и отдал ей приказ, и она не могла этому противиться. 

– Ты пойдешь со мной в кабинет Люциуса, где сможешь задать любые вопросы, какие захочешь, и я отвечу. Тебе все понятно?

– Да, Северус.

Она не хотела это говорить, но губы сами задвигались, а голос произнес слова, после чего тело послушно последовало за Снейпом через боковую дверь.

Гермиона напряженно шла за ним по тому самому коридору, по которому бежала, когда искала Люциуса. Ее разум возмущался, что она повинуется Снейпу, но она ничего не могла с собой поделать. По правде говоря, ей больше всего на свете хотелось подчиниться ему. Удовольствие от того, что она делала то, что он хотел, переполняло ее тело и заставляло кожу пылать. Она чувствовала, как его вампирское влияние связывает ее с ним и вынуждает послушно идти обратно в кабинет Люциуса.

Едва войдя в комнату и закрыв за собой дверь, она ощутила, как эта связь пропала, а эйфория от подчинения превратилась в кипящую ярость.

Гермиона свирепо зыркнула на него. Она даже не знала, с чего начать.

– Пожалуйста, сядь, – сказал Северус, небрежным жестом указав на место, куда Люциус усадил ее ранее. Выражение его лица, по сравнению с Гермионой, было слишком спокойным, как будто он не испытывал ни капли сомнений или сожаления из-за того, что только что сделал.

– Как ты смеешь? – сдавленно выдохнула она, ее голос был едва слышен. – Не могу поверить, что ты использовал свою вампирскую магию принуждения на мне! Ты заставил меня…

– Люциус, возможно, и смог бы защитить тебя, но для нас обоих, а для тебя в особенности, было рискованно находиться там, где в соседней комнате бесконтрольно льется кровь, особенно если ты собралась кричать на меня. Здесь есть вампиры, о которых ты могла слышать только в легендах. А теперь, пожалуйста, сядь.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Северус прошел вперед и опустился в единственное кожаное кресло, которое замыкало круг стоящей в зоне отдыха мебели. Гермиона осталась стоять, скрестив руки на груди и пытаясь решить, что делать. 

Его слова немного смягчили ее гнев. Боже, все было так запутанно. И еще эти внутренние метания: ее эмоции бушевали, одни чувства накладывались на другие, отчаянно пытаясь скрыть под собой смятение и боль, которые она ощущала на самом деле.

Гермиона подошла к диванчику и села, положив руки на колени. И в этот самый момент она вдруг почувствовала боль и тоску, которые терзали Северуса. Это было написано у него на лице, когда он, наконец перестав отводить взгляд, посмотрел на нее, словно увидев в первый раз. Его лицо смягчилось, и ее тоже.

– Итак, какие у тебя есть вопросы? – сказал он, сложив ладони на коленях.

Его глаза задержались на ее руке, в которой она неосознанно все еще сжимала разорванную и помятую фотографию тела мисс Ладкрофт. Чувство вины захлестнуло Гермиону, когда она осознала, что совершенно забыла о деле: ее сбило с толку присутствие здесь Северуса, и весь ее мир перевернулся в одно мгновение, так что ей стало не до работы. Это было неправильно. Ее личная жизнь едва ли была важнее поимки убийцы, однако у нее в голове непрерывным потоком крутились совершенно другие вопросы, повторяясь снова и снова:

_«Почему ты ушел?»_

_«Я сделала что-то не так?»_

_«Ты рад снова меня видеть?»_

_«А я сама рада снова видеть тебя?»_

Вместо этого она спросила:

– Как ты стал… эм… ну…

Лицо Северуса на мгновение ожесточилось, но затем снова стало безразличным. Гермиона смотрела, как он откинулся на спинку кресла, с мрачной задумчивостью глядя на нее.  
Вдруг она занервничала. А хочет ли она на самом деле знать, что произошло? Ее посетила внезапная мысль, что, может быть, он ее оставил, чтобы стать вампиром, потому что таким образом он смог начать жизнь заново – во всех смыслах этого слова. Его душа, как и ее, не переставала метаться после войны, и можно ли было его винить за то, что он искал спасения?

– Люциус, – напряженно произнес Северус, как будто слово не желало срываться с его губ. Гермиона моргнула, не понимая, что он имеет в виду.

– Люциус? – повторила она, наклоняясь вперед. – Погоди, _Люциус_? Он тебя обратил?

– Это была случайность.

Подняв руки, Гермиона закрыла ими рот, и фотография мисс Ладкрофт упала к ее ногам.

– Он не собирался этого делать, – продолжил Северус. – На него напали, и он обратился ко мне за помощью, но… новообращенным вампирам очень опасно контактировать с людьми: поначалу они плохо владеют собой, а я вряд ли смог бы защититься от него с помощью магии, не убив при этом.

– И ты позволил ему обратить тебя?

– На самом деле, я вынудил его. Я потерял слишком много крови, а он не мог остановиться, хоть и хотел. Обращение было единственным вариантом, чтобы не умереть от кровопотери, а я был не готов уйти. Только не так. Я не мог оставить Люциуса жить с чувством вины, поэтому я обратился. И… – он встретился с ней взглядом, – зная, как опасно вампирам находиться рядом с людьми в первые шесть-восемь месяцев после трансформации, я…

– Ты ушел.

Северус сдвинулся на край сиденья, и зрение Гермионы затуманилось, глаза защипало, и они наполнились слезами. Взяв ее за запястье, он положил ее руку к себе на колени. Его прикосновение было нежным, но пальцы, скользнувшие по ее ладони, показались ей грубыми. Больше он не сделал ничего. Его рука просто лежала, касаясь ее чувствительной кожи, как будто все, чего он желал – это просто иметь точку соприкосновения с ней. Его пальцы дрожали. Они казались ледяными по сравнению с ее пылающим телом, и Гермиона ощущала, как они нервно подрагивают. Почему-то от этого она заплакала еще сильнее. Не такого она ожидала.

– Но ты же мог сказать мне, – возразила она. – Я бы помогла тебе и поддержала!

– Тогда ты нашла бы меня. Ты бы подвергла себя опасности, чтобы позаботиться обо мне. Первые месяцы вампиризма похожи на ад, и я бы не хотел, чтобы ты увидела меня таким или, еще хуже, была рядом, и я, – Северус судорожно сглотнул, – навредил бы тебе.

Слезы градом катились по лицу Гермионы, а в груди болело так, как не болело уже два года.

Северус сцепил пальцы с ее. Она почувствовала, как он сжал ее руку, и подумала, не хочет ли он притянуть ее к себе. Ей вдруг так этого захотелось. 

Это был несчастный случай. Он бросил ее не потому, что разлюбил. И не потому, что хотел уйти от нее. Он сделал это, чтобы защитить ее _от самого себя_. 

Она покачала головой, чувствуя ком в горле. От правды ее душа не перестала болеть. Наоборот, там снова вскрылась та рана, что едва-едва зажила у нее в сердце, и опять начала кровоточить.

– Гермиона…

От звука его голоса, произнесшего ее имя, рана заныла еще сильнее, отчего заболело все внутри.

– Ты… – Гермиона подавилась словами и судорожно выдохнула, не отрывая взгляд от их переплетенных пальцев. – Ты скучал по мне?

– Посмотри на меня, – сказал он.

Она подняла глаза, но это было невыносимо тяжело. Ей хотелось закрыть лицо руками и плакать. Она жаждала ощутить его близость, чтобы он обнял ее и утешил, как делал миллион раз.

– Конечно, я скучал по тебе, – сказал он, наклонившись вперед. Его пальцы дрожали в ее руке, а темные глаза не отрывались от ее, словно пытаясь донести до нее правдивость его слов. – Я хотел увидеться с тобой. Я думал о тебе каждый чертов день. Мне тебя очень не хватало.

Услышав это, Гермиона сдавленно вскрикнула и бросилась к нему, не дожидаясь дальнейших объяснений. Она крепко обняла его за плечи и уткнулась носом в шею. Забравшись к нему на колени, она сделала глубокий вдох, наслаждаясь его ароматом, который остался все тем же, несмотря на то что Северус стал созданием ночи.

Что было совершенно другим, так это его реакция на нее. Он застыл, будто она была василиском, заставившим его окаменеть. Он не поднял руки, чтобы обнять ее, не положил ладони ей на спину, чтобы прижать к себе – он сидел неподвижно с закрытыми глазами, его ноздри раздулись, а дыхание было медленным и напряженным. На мгновение Гермионе показалось, что его сейчас стошнит. Неужели проявление ее эмоций вызвало у него такую реакцию? Неужели он… больше не хочет ее?

Нахмурившись, Гермиона отстранилась, на ее лице явно отразилась растерянность, она смотрела на Северуса, пытаясь понять, что он чувствует и о чем думает. К счастью, ей не пришлось долго гадать, так как он медленно открыл глаза. В них было что-то, что Гермиона, судя по всему, не заметила сразу: красный отблеск на его радужках цвета обсидиана. 

Северус еще раз выдохнул, и отблеск исчез, а его взгляд медленно переместился на нее. Он стиснул зубы и расслабился, а затем осторожно поднял руку и скользнул пальцами в ее волосы.

– Ты в порядке? Мне уйти? – спросила Гермиона, понимая, что, если он скажет ей уходить, это навсегда разобьет ей сердце.

– Я в порядке, – едва слышно ответил Северус.

Он медленно и, похоже, машинально поглаживал ее по голове, и она ощущала его теплое дыхание на своих губах. Он прикасался к ней с такой нежностью, словно боялся разбить дорогую фарфоровую куклу.

– Твоя палочка при тебе? – спросил он.

Гермиона кивнула, озадаченная его вопросом.

– Я сейчас тебя поцелую, – сказал Северус и, приподняв пальцами ее подбородок, притянул к себе. 

От этого ее сердце встрепенулось и забилось где-то в горле. Но он так и не поцеловал ее, просто смотрел, словно о чем-то размышляя. Гермионе захотелось встряхнуть его. 

– Если я вдруг слишком увлекусь и…

– Ой, да ладно тебе! – Гермиона нетерпеливо фыркнула и, не позволяя ему надумать себе что-то еще, наклонилась, сокращая расстояние между ними.

Прижавшись к его рту, руками она обняла его за плечи и скользнула пальцами в темные волосы, которые ощущались шелковистыми на ощупь. Его губы были, на удивление, теплыми, тогда как остальное тело казалось холодным. Через несколько мгновений его мышцы расслабились, и он горячо ответил на поцелуй. Она еще не забыла нежность, с которой он всегда целовал ее, мягкость его губ и желание, которое охватывало ее каждый раз – желание никогда не отрываться от него.

Он схватил ее за подбородок и наклонил ее голову поудобнее, а языком нежно провел по ее нижней губе. То, как он целовался, было столь же волнующе, как и раньше, но кое-что изменилось. В этом было нечто большее, словно Гермиона впитала магию принуждения, и та устремилась к самому ее естеству, сжигая изнутри таким наслаждением, что она боялась отстраниться. Боже, как же сильна вампирская магия. Или дело в нем самом?

Его пальцы соскользнули с ее подбородка и коснулись шеи. Он слегка сжал ее, и Гермиона почувствовала, как пульс оттуда отдается в голове. Она понимала, что он ощущает, как быстро колотится ее сердце, перекачивая кровь, оттого, что его поцелуй пробудил во всем ее теле невероятное желание. Его язык раздвинул ее губы и встретился с ее языком. Его вкус и то, как он неуловимо подчинял ее себе, переполняло чувства, и она тихонько застонала ему в рот.

Из груди Северуса вырвалось рычание, и он внезапно толкнул ее в плечо, заставляя отстраниться. 

И перевел взгляд с ее губ на шею.

Это противоречило здравому смыслу, но ее сердце забилось сильнее при виде того, как он смотрел на нее.

Так вот чего он хотел?

Его взгляд был полон того же хищного голода, как и взгляд Люциуса, когда тот глазел на ее грудь. Хотя Северус при этом не заставлял ее чувствовать себя обесцененной и униженной. Наоборот, ей хотелось упиваться его взглядом, приподнять подбородок и позволить ему рассмотреть все ее тело.

– Ты… – Гермиона умолкла. Как, черт побери, можно сформулировать такой вопрос?

_«Ты хочешь укусить меня? Ты пялишься, потому что желаешь пообедать мной?»_

– Я приняла настойку, которая не даст мне обратиться, – вместо этого сказал она. Вышло хорошо. Логично. И по-медицински сухо.

Не то чтобы она планировала дать вампиру себя укусить, но это показалось ей разумной предосторожностью перед походом в вампирский бар, учитывая то, как мало средств самообороны у нее было.

Северус покачал головой и сглотнул. Он отвернулся от нее, и его взгляд случайно скользнул по виктроле, о которой Гермиона успела забыть, а сейчас снова обратила внимание на звучащую из нее оперу. Она уже открыла было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но передумала. Ей не давало покоя какое-то назойливое ощущение: чувство обиды, что он не хочет укусить ее, в то время как он, без сомнения, пил кровь других людей все это время. Однако едва подумав об этом, Гермиона тут же захотела сунуть голову под холодную воду, чтобы прийти в себя. Почему ее вообще волнует все это?

Потому что она хочет его.

Но это ведь не просто желание, не так ли? В ней развилась жгучая привязанность к нему, которую ей хотелось вырвать из себя и логически разложить на составляющие. 

Ей так хотелось, чтобы он попробовал ее кровь. Но что, черт возьми, это вообще за желание? И откуда оно взялось?

Тьфу. Ее это бесило.

Ей просто нужно сделать свою работу. Задать вопросы. Получить ответы. И убраться отсюда.

Все мысли сразу вылетели из головы, когда Северус провел кончиками пальцев по изгибу ее спины, обтянутой узким платьем. Он остановился как раз там, где спина переходила в ягодицы, и Гермиона, сознательно или нет, ощутила укол разочарования от его тактичности: вампир он или кто?

– Почему ты ждал так долго? – едва слышно спросила она, положив голову ему на плечо. – Почему не вернулся, когда стал… ну… не таким опасным?

– Все не так просто. Отношения между вампиром и человеком считаются табу не просто так. 

– А, – она поняла, что он имел в виду. Связь между кормильцем и питающимся трудно было вписать в рамки здоровых отношений. И все-таки… – И все-таки это чушь собачья. Уж нам-то с тобой не привыкать к табу, Северус.

Звук его усмешки согрел ей душу.

– Однако то, что я твой бывший профессор, который любит пороть тебя тростью, – это совсем другое дело, тебе не кажется?

– О боже, – пискнула Гермиона. Жаркий румянец залил ее щеки.

– М-м, я скучал по тому, как ты смущаешься, – низко прорычал он ей в ухо.

К ее радости, рука Северуса скользнула ниже. Пройдясь по изгибу ее ягодиц и проникнув под юбку, его пальцы коснулись кромки трусиков. Гермиона закусила губу, пытаясь сдержать судорожный вздох, рвущийся из груди от его дразнящего прикосновения.

Он пошевелился под ней, и она внезапно ощутила его пальцы в своих волосах: они обхватили их у шеи и резко дернули, заставив ее запрокинуть голову назад. Гермиона испуганно вскрикнула и поморщилась. Снейп скользнул взглядом по ее лицу, разглядывая, как покраснели ее щеки и сморщился лоб, когда он потянул еще чуть сильнее. 

Мерлин, она чувствовала, как твердеет под ней его член. Ей так этого не хватало: того, что она могла заставить его возбудиться, даже не прилагая усилий.

Ублюдок. Два года прошли впустую, пока он скрывался.

Гермиона потерлась о него бедрами и увидела, как расширились его глаза от ощущения того, как она прижимается к нему.

– Ты ведь знаешь, что я не настолько уж стеснительная, – губы Гермионы скривились в легкой усмешке, и она сделала вид, что пытается скрыть ее. – Раньше ты смущал меня гораздо больше. 

В его темных глазах вспыхнули искорки веселья от ее игривого тона, но, к ее разочарованию, он отпустил ее волосы. 

– Думаешь, я слишком глуп, чтобы понять, что ты провоцируешь меня?

Гермиона мило улыбнулась ему, а пальцы Северуса вдруг скользнули по ее подбородку, а затем спустились к шее, на которой он слегка задержал взгляд. Двинувшись ниже, он провел по широкому вырезу платья, заставив ее поежиться от холодного прикосновения. Но стоило его пальцам нырнуть в декольте, она тихо застонала. 

Внезапно дверь кабинета распахнулась, и Гермиона, увидев боковым зрением что-то серебристое, ахнула. Северус напрягся, и они оба посмотрели на незваного гостя, который выбрал самое неудачное время.

Люциус Малфой стоял в нескольких шагах от них, переводя взгляд со Снейпа на Гермиону. Она попыталась слезть с колен Северуса, но он быстро обнял ее и прижал к себе.

– Отпусти меня, Северус, – прошипела она, придя в ужас при виде Люциуса, который не отводил от них взгляда, не давая ей возможности вернуть себе благопристойный вид: вытащить пальцы Снейпа из своего декольте и одернуть вниз платье, которое тот задрал.

– Все в порядке, – сказал Северус. Он убрал руку от ее груди и спокойно натянул платье на ее полуголую задницу, но его хватка на ее талии не ослабла. Он приподнял Гермиону, усадив к себе на колени боком, лицом к Люциусу.

– Так-так, – протянул тот и танцующей походкой направился к ним. – Быстро же в вас разгорелись былые чувства.

Гермиона заерзала на коленях Северуса, который по-прежнему крепко обнимал ее. Ей хотелось пересесть в другое место и покончить с этой кратковременной вспышкой запретной страсти, а также заодно спрятаться от взгляда Люциуса, который, забавляясь, следил за каждым ее движением. Ее лицо наверняка было сейчас красным, как помидор: оно горело от стыда и неудовлетворенности. Ей хотелось ткнуть Северуса локтем в грудь: их с Люциусом, похоже, слишком веселили ее попытки вырваться.

Она раздраженно зарычала, извиваясь в его руках, и застонала, отчего вдруг ее накрыло ощущение дежа вю. Внезапно Северус тяжело шлепнул ее по голому бедру, и она вскрикнула и уставилась на него, открыв рот от шока.

Он улыбнулся ей с выражением коварства на лице, которое она раньше видела только во время их игр, когда он устраивал для нее различные щекотливые ситуации. С такой же садистской улыбкой он однажды оставил ее связанной на коленях, приказав не двигаться и прицепив зажимы на соски, которые со временем причиняли ей все бóльшую боль. 

Северус был жестоким, когда возбуждался. Тогда он наблюдал, как она с зажимами на сосках, со связанными руками и прикованными к кровати лодыжками пытается добраться до лежащего перед ней большого кубика льда, в котором он заморозил ключ от ее оков. Долго-долго она ждала, пока лед растает, и, наконец, когда ключ с громким звоном упал на пол, победно рванулась к нему и поняла, что не может дотянуться до него совсем чуть-чуть. И этот ублюдок знал об этом. Конечно же, знал. После всей той боли, что она выдержала, он заставил ее молить об освобождении, напомнив, что, пока они вместе, ее судьба в _его_ руках.

Насколько же развращенным он был! За все эти годы она, скорее всего, позабыла бы об его садизме, если бы не мастурбировала на это каждую ночь.

– Северус, – прошипела Гермиона предостерегающим тоном. Она была уверена, что выглядит весьма угрожающе в своем коротеньком кукольном платьице, с хвостиками, размазанными макияжем и отпечатком ладони на бедре. И самым устрашающим в ней, без сомнения, были надутые губы.

– Все в порядке, это всего лишь Люциус.

– Ха! – фыркнула Гермиона.

 _Всего лишь Люциус._ Да, он с детства был лучшим другом Северуса, но также он почти был врагом Гермионы со времен Волдеморта, хотя сейчас слово «враг» потеряло для нее свое былое значение. Тогда они все были слишком простодушны: видели мир в черно-белом свете и делили всех на хороших парней и злодеев. 

– Это неприлично.

– О, ну что ты, – сказал Люциус. Он прилег на диванчик, откинувшись на спинку и вытянув ноги в сторону Северуса и Гермионы. – Не надо скромничать в моем присутствия. За последние годы я стал, если можно так сказать, гурманом греховности, так что я был бы не прочь посмотреть. Мне всегда были любопытны ваши отношения. Кто у вас сверху?

– Угадай с одной попытки, – предложил Северус. Его плечи затряслись от смеха.

Гермиона свирепо покосилась на него, намекая заткнуться и заткнуть своего друга.

– Мне пора, – сказала она.

Люциус не имел права совать свой нос в ее личную жизнь! Она попыталась рвануться вперед, чтобы дотянуться ногами до пола, но Северус мгновенно среагировал, так резко усилив свою хватку у нее на талии, что она почти ощутила, как на ребрах проступают синяки. Она продолжала бороться, и ее лицо раскраснелось от нехватки воздуха, потому что Снейп давил ей на диафрагму.

– Куда ты собралась? – спросил он.

– Ты ведь только пришла, – добавил Люциус таким капризным тоном, какой мог выдать только Малфой, не выглядя при этом как капризный ребенок. – А что же с… – он посмотрел на пол, поднял помятую фотографию, которую уронила Гермиона, и поднес ее к лицу. – Боже, мисс Ладкрофт никогда еще не выглядела так плохо. Мало того, что ее убили, так еще и обезглавили посмертно. Какая трагедия.

Гермиона не разделяла его веселье. Чувство вины охватило ее, когда она заглянула сквозь отверстие, которое на фото проделал ее палец, и увидела в нем глаз Люциуса, смотрящий на нее.

– Годрик! – вздохнула она, сжав переносицу, и обмякла на коленях Северуса.

Он ласково положил руку ей на бедро и начал успокаивающе растирать его круговыми движениями, прижав Гермиону к груди. Даже несмотря на его внезапную нежность (которая едва ли смягчала тот факт, что он удерживал ее силой), она не могла успокоиться. Она ощущала под собой его эрекцию, все такую же твердую, несмотря на присутствие постороннего. Однако же Люциус был прав: она не могла уйти прямо сейчас, у нее все еще оставались вопросы. 

Малфой с наглой ухмылкой положил фото на столик между ними. 

– Вопросы подождут, – твердо сказал Северус и бросил на Люциуса строгий взгляд, значение которого Гермиона не поняла. 

– Хорошо, но что же нам делать с нашей маленькой мисс Грейнджер?

– Но у меня правда есть вопросы, – сказала она, поворачиваясь к Северусу.

– Позже, – сказал он.

Черта с два, позже! Кем он себя возомнил?!

Гермиона больше не собиралась это терпеть. Крепко схватив его за запястье, она потянула изо всех сил. Едва ли это возымело эффект: это было сродни тому, чтобы пытаться сдвинуть руку бронзовой статуи, однако его внимание она привлечь смогла. Северус поднял бровь в ответ на ее отчаянную попытку высвободиться и убрал руку, и Гермиона практически слетела с его колен. Она машинально сделала шаг вперед, привыкая к тому, что его тяжелая рука больше не давит на нее.

Она остро ощущала, как они наблюдают за ней, молчаливые и неподвижные. От этого волосы у нее на затылке встали дыбом, и она услышала, как вздох Люциуса нарушил гробовую тишину. Его губы изогнулись в улыбке, а плечи приподнялись, когда он втянул воздух. Это выглядело бы естественно, если бы Гермиона не обратила внимание, что он не дышал уже несколько минут. Это еще один трюк из их арсенала? Естественная способность, помогающая сохранять их вид и заключающаяся в умении выдавать себя за людей, идеально смешиваться с толпой, но при этом тихо и неподвижно подстерегать жертву, словно смертоносные гаргульи, чтобы потом – пока никто не видит – наброситься на добычу. 

Переводя взгляд с Северуса на Люциуса, Гермиона напомнила себе, где находится. Она была не в компании коллег или знакомых, друзей или врагов. Она была среди _вампиров_. Хищников, которые, если захотят, разорвут ее пополам и выпьют ее живительную кровь, чтобы перекусить в перерыве между обедом и ужином. 

Но, конечно же, Северус не станет…

Она посмотрела на него, раздумывая, может ли он и впрямь представлять для нее опасность. Гермиона знала по их отношениям, что в сексе он садист, но настоящий садизм – это нечто совершенно другое, не так ли?

– Боже, как много эта малышка думает.

Ее взгляд метнулся к Люциусу, который, склонив голову, наблюдал за ней с таким интересом, словно она исполняла специально для него какой-то номер.

Гермиона нахмурилась. _«Малышка»._ Она не малышка. Она невыразимец, черт побери! Она прошла тщательную подготовку, и у нее на руках есть кровь. Конечно, сражаться с двумя взрослыми вампирами было бы непросто, но с учетом ее способностей она тоже была силой, с которой стоило считаться. 

Она расправила плечи.

– Джентльмены, я бы хотела, чтобы вы рассказали мне все, что знаете об убийце из Лютного, – прочистив горло, сказала она, переводя взгляд с одного вампира на другого.  
Люциус оглядел ее фигуру, а Северус смотрел ей в глаза с непроницаемым выражением на лице.

– Один из свидетелей сообщил, что, по крайней мере, двое жертв были завсегдатаями этого заведения. 

– Какие громкие слова, – пробормотал Люциус себе под нос.

– Пусть говорит, – вмешался Северус.

У Гермионы потеплело в груди, когда она услышала язвительный тон, которым Северус обратился к Люциусу. Тот лишь шире улыбнулся. 

– Кто-то из вас контактировал с мисс Ладкрофт или мисс Миллс?

– Тебя когда-нибудь кусал вампир, моя дорогая? – спросил Люциус, проигнорировав ее слова.

– Я задала вопрос, сэр, – отозвалась Гермиона. Она сложила руки на груди: этот жест должен был продемонстрировать авторитарность, но она тут же вспомнила, что при этом ее груди прижимались друг к другу, что заставляло ее чувствовать себя еще более раздетой под их пронзительными взглядами. Она опустила руки и переступила с ноги на ногу. 

Люциус не ответил и даже никак не дал понять, что слышал ее слова, и она нахмурилась и раздраженно фыркнула. 

– Нет, меня не кусали, – ответила она. – Какое отношение это имеет к делу?

– И впрямь, – сказал Люциус, покосившись на Северуса. – У тебя было столько времени, чтобы дать ей вкусить райское блаженство, а ты – дай-ка угадаю – потратил большую его часть на извинения и оправдания?

– Есть вещи важнее удовольствия, Люциус, – проговорил Северус.

– Ха! И это говоришь мне ты?

Гермиона посмотрела на Северуса, который внезапно метнул в Люциуса такой суровый взгляд, что ей на миг показалось, что тот завянет от этой суровости, но Малфоя это только позабавило.

– Да ладно тебе! Я всего лишь привношу немного легкомыслия в эту страшную, ужасную, чудовищную трагедию! Прошу, пожалуйста, присядь. Вся эта напускная министерская авторитарность только отвлекает меня от твоей красоты, а я бы хотел полюбоваться тобой, – сказал Люциус, похлопав по сиденью рядом с собой. 

Гермиона перевела взгляд с него на Северуса: тот выжидающе смотрел на нее, и в его глазах читалось предупреждение не попадаться в ловушку Люциуса, как будто она и впрямь собиралась это сделать. Вместо этого она вежливо улыбнулась Малфою и присела на жесткий и узкий деревянный подлокотник кресла Снейпа.

– Как я уже сказала…

– Знаешь, малышка, есть причины, по которым девушки вроде них ходят в вампирские клубы, – перебил ее Люциус. – Хотя не только девушки, заметь, у нас бывает и много симпатичных парней.

– Вряд ли они осознают, – сказал Северус, поворачиваясь к другу, – что ради удовольствий вампиризма нужно пожертвовать собственной свободой… и оказаться привязанным к своему хозяину…

Люциус и Северус обменялись взглядами, в которых читалось что-то слишком личное и потому непостижимое для Гермионы. И если бы Северус не обхватил ее рукой за талию и не притянул обратно к себе на колени, она вообще подумала бы, что о ней забыли. Она взвизгнула, когда его ладонь легла ей на ногу и двинулась выше. 

– Если бы тебе представился второй шанс, ты бы выбрал эту жизнь снова? – спросил Северус Малфоя.

Гермиона не отрывала взгляд от его руки, внимательно следя одновременно за тем, о чем они говорили, и за тем, что Снейп делал с ней. Люциус откинулся назад, подперев пальцем подбородок.

– Хм-м-м, знаешь, единственный недостаток такой жизни – это то, что я не могу провести лето в Марселе.

– Джентльмены, – Гермиона вскинула голову: не хватало еще выслушивать ностальгические истории Люциуса о том, как он щеголял там в плавках и попивал коктейли. Ее вопросы по-прежнему требовали ответов. – Расскажите мне чуть больше о девушках: были ли они с кем-то близки? С кем из вампиров они проводили больше всего времени?

– Конечно, – сказал Люциус, театрально закатывая глаза.

– Ни для кого не секрет, что у вампиров есть постоянные спутники, – добавил Северус. Тон его голоса едва уловимо изменился, и Гермиона, покосившись на него, заметила, что он скользит взглядом по ее шее. 

Она знала о спутниках. В материалах Министерства они описывались как фанаты вампиров, но она предусмотрительно изучила дополнительную литературу о вампирской культуре. Это были не просто отношения между паразитами и их хозяевами: люди получали определенные преимущества от своих вампирских господ. В первую очередь, конечно, удовольствие, как от самого процесса кормления, так и, кхм, от последствий вампирского соблазнения. Но кроме того, было нечто притягательное в том, чтобы принадлежать кому-то, кто мог так яростно защищать свою собственность. Это являлось достаточно веской причиной искать себе вампира-покровителя, который будет оберегать своих подопечных-людей и оказывать им протекцию в обмен на постоянный доступ к свежей крови.

– Могу я допросить их покровителей? Может быть, они знают…

– Ты уже допрашиваешь их, – перебил ее Люциус. Он скрестил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку дивана. 

– Так это были ваши девушки? – спросила Гермиона, резко повернув голову от Малфоя к длинным пальцам Северуса, которые опасно близко подползли к подолу ее платья, а затем осторожно потянули его вверх. Она хотела шлепнуть его по руке и отбросить ее, но внезапно почувствовала, как он зарылся носом в ее волосы и коснулся губами местечка за ухом, отчего у нее по спине побежали мурашки. 

– Были – недолго, во всяком случае, – улыбнулся Люциус, и его взгляд стал отстраненным. – Несмотря на то, что я наслаждался обществом темноволосой богини всего неделю или около того, она была под моей опекой…

– Вы… – Гермиона дернулась: прикосновения Северуса слишком отвлекали, они уже не были похожи на успокаивающие. – Вы в порядке?

Задав этот вопрос, она вдруг почувствовала себя глупо: насколько вообще близки вампиры со своими людьми? Какие чувства может испытывать Люциус Малфой к тем, кого считал всего лишь подопечными и рабами? Если судить по его отношению к домовикам, то он наверняка, не задумываясь, заменил мисс Ладкрофт кем-то другим. Но для Гермионы казалось естественным спросить, в порядке ли он: она слишком хорошо знала каково это – терять кого-то.

В глазах Люциуса мелькнуло что-то темное, а губы внезапно растянулись в ухмылке. Хлопнув ладонями по коленям, он наклонился вперед.

– Теперь мне гораздо лучше. Хочешь узнать, что случилось с их убийцей?

Гермиона ахнула, когда ногти Северуса впились в мягкую, упругую плоть на внутренней поверхности ее бедер. Но стоило ей осознать переполненным похотью мозгом слова Люциуса, она тут же подалась вперед, широко открыв глаза и изо всех стараясь слушать с полным вниманием.

– Что случилось с убийцей? Что вы хотите этим сказать?

– Но-но, малышка, – сказал Люциус. – Думаешь, мы будем делать всю грязную работу за тебя?

– Что вы имеете в виду? Мне нужны ответы и… ох, Северус! – она охнула, когда его рука внезапно проникла между ее бедер прямо к трусикам и коснулась влажного пятна на них.   
Люциус ухмыльнулся, глядя, как ее бывший любовник, крепко удерживая ее в объятиях, играет с ее телом. Ситуация вдруг стала очень щекотливой, и Гермиона почувствовала себя мышью, добровольно угодившей в ловушку.

Она не могла определиться, кто из них двоих раздражал ее больше. Северус обычно намного лучше держал себя в руках, чем сейчас. Он обладал железным самоконтролем и мог морить себя голодом из-за пустяка. И именно в этот момент он решил отбросить все запреты и начать приставать к ней на глазах у Люциуса, который даже не попытался отвести взгляд, пока Снейп лапал и тискал свою бывшую любовницу прямо перед ним. Ее просто поражала его притворная благопристойность: на самом деле, у него не было ни стыда, ни совести!

А еще все это так отвлекало. Сексуальное влечение, которое она когда-то испытывала к Северусу, никуда не делось, но теперь стало чем-то большим. Оно просочилось ей под кожу, захватило все ее мысли, заставляя желать только одного – поддаться ему. Оно заставило ее забыть о том, что она вот-вот получит ответы на свои вопросы, и даже о том, что Северус стал вампиром, и они не виделись несколько лет. Оно побуждало ее сорвать с себя одежду и позволить ему делать с собой все, что он захочет, даже на глазах у Люциуса, чье присутствие беспокоило ее все меньше и меньше.

Она жаждала ощутить на себе их губы.

Губы, за которыми после трансформации пряталось опаснейшее оружие, способное разорвать ее на куски. И их языки, которые скользили бы по ее телу, слизывая кровь и другую влагу…

_«Нет-нет. Гермиона, нет!»_

– Ответьте мне! – выпалила она, попытавшись рвануться вперед, но у нее ничего не вышло, лишь ноги раздвинулись шире, предоставляя Северусу полный доступ. Его рука надавила ей на трусики, и ей захотелось сдвинуть колени, чтобы сесть как благовоспитанная леди, но она не смогла. 

Перед глазами все поплыло, когда Снейп большим пальцем провел по ее расщелине сквозь ткань и потер то местечко, откуда исходила пульсация. 

– О боже… – выдохнула Гермиона. – Пожалуйста, расскажите мне…

– Тебе придется попросить, – сказал Люциус, склонив голову.

– Вежливо, – прошептал ей на ухо Северус. Ее бросило в жар, а рот открылся сам собой.

– Бедняжка, – проговорил Люциус, драматически надув губы. Он наклонился, и Гермиона ощутила холод его прикосновения на своей лодыжке. Он поднял ее ногу и положил к себе на колени. Как зачарованная, она смотрела полузакрытыми глазами, как он осторожно снял с нее туфлю на высоком каблуке и нежно погладил пальцами ногу.

Гермиона невольно застонала, когда Люциус надавил на пятку и начал растирать ступню. Пальцы ног порозовели от напряжения, вызванного ходьбой в этих пыточных приспособлениях под названием туфли на шпильках, а на мизинце был порез от толстого ремешка. Он нажал костяшками на свод ее стопы, и ощущения были божественными. 

Однако глаза Гермионы расширились, когда, ухмыльнувшись, он поднял ее ногу к своему лицу. Медленно встретившись с ней взглядом, он обхватил губами мизинец, взял его в рот и слегка пососал, коснувшись ранки языком.

По коже побежали мурашки, и Гермиона замерла, ощутив, что его клык едва не задел чувствительную кожу на пальце. В этот миг ей даже было все равно, что под этим углом Люциус легко мог заглянуть ей под платье. Не беспокоило ее и то, что он ласкал ее ртом, пока бывший любовник прижимал ее к себе. Ей было вообще не до того, чтобы тревожиться обо всем этом: она полностью растворилась в ощущениях, что дарил ей Малфой. 

Люциус отстранился и ухмыльнулся, его губы все еще касались ее пальца. 

– Итак?

– Пожалуйста, – выдохнула Гермиона. – Пожалуйста, расскажите мне.

Слова застряли у нее в горле, когда она почувствовала губы Северуса у себя на шее. _«О боже»._ Он длинно выдохнул, отчего у нее защекотало в затылке, а по телу прошла горячая дрожь. 

– Так не годится, – проговорил Люциус.

– Ну же, Гермиона, – добавил Северус, и она едва не взвизгнула, когда его пальцы проникли под тонкую ткань трусиков и коснулись обнаженной плоти. 

– Она мокрая? – поинтересовался Люциус, заглядывая ей под платье.

Северус с улыбкой поднял на него глаза, и Гермиона едва не сгорела со стыда, залившись краской. Стало еще хуже, когда его пальцы надавили на бутончик клитора, и ее захлестнула волна удовольствия. Она откинула голову ему на плечо, и с ее губ сорвался стон.

– Насквозь.

– Пожалуйста! – выкрикнула Гермиона, когда он убрал пальцы.

– Уже лучше, – Люциус потянулся к ее другой ноге. Он легонько начал разминать напряженные мышцы стопы, и от этих ощущений все ее тело обмякло. 

– Продолжай, малышка, – подбодрил ее Северус. – Умоляй нас о том, чего ты хочешь. 

– Пожалуйста, – пробормотала Гермиона, пытаясь понять, о чем именно она умоляет: на короткое мгновение ее тело и мозг вступили в борьбу за контроль. Ей нужны были ответы на вопросы об убийствах, конечно же. Но рот чуть было не произнес: «Пожалуйста, еще. Поласкай меня еще, Северус. Я хочу большего – от вас обоих».

– Да, сладенькая? В чем дело? – спросил Люциус.

Он поднял ее другую ногу, и Гермиона смотрела широко раскрытыми горящими глазами, как его губы коснулись ее пальцев. Он поцеловал каждый, а затем надавил костяшками на ступню, заставив ее расслабиться.

– Я хочу… ответы, – выдохнула Гермиона. 

– Ну конечно же, хочешь, – отозвался Люциус, легонько целуя подушечки ее пальцев.

Северус потянулся рукой к ее шее. Она ощутила, как он кончиками пальцев задел ключицу, медленно спуская с плеча тонкую бретельку платья. И ей не хотелось его останавливать: его неугомонные пальцы доставляли ей такое удовольствие, какое она не позволяла себе испытывать все эти годы. И этому еще способствовал Люциус – прекрасный и надменный Люциус, – чьи губы двинулись вверх по лодыжкам, а затем по икрам к внутренней поверхности бедер.

Черт бы побрал этих вампиров: казалось, что все, к чему они прикасаются, начинает просто сочиться горячей сексуальной энергией.

Стоило губам Люциуса добраться до ее лодыжки, а пальцам Снейпа проскользнуть в декольте, к Гермионе пришло осознание, в какое затруднительное положение она сама себя поставила. Она подвергла себя опасности. Но не свою жизнь или здоровье – она чувствовала, что они оба не желают навредить ей, по крайней мере, в этот момент. Опасность заключалась в том, что у нее почти не было шансов устоять перед соблазном отдаться этим мужчинам. Они буквально источали сексуальность, и ее влагалище ныло еще сильнее от осознания того факта, что Люциус тоже хотел ее, о чем говорило то, как беззастенчиво он заглядывал под подол платья, лаская губами ее ногу.

Чертовы вампиры. Дурацкие сексуальные вампиры. 

Гермиона напряглась. Северус это почувствовал и взглянул на нее. Она медленно согнула колено и уперлась ступней в плечо Люциуса, пытаясь его оттолкнуть – прочь, прочь. Слегка сбитый с толку, он подчинился. Северус смотрел на нее с не меньшим удивлением. Она схватила его за запястья и прижала их к его груди. Он уступил ей, и теперь они оба смотрели на нее с интересом.

– Раз уж вы в своем гедонизме не знаете никакой меры, я верну вас обоих к теме нашей беседы, – проговорила она своим самым властным тоном. – Расскажите мне сейчас же, что вам известно об убийце из Лютного, и не тратьте попусту мое время!

По тому, как Северус выгнул бровь, и по удивленному смешку Люциуса она поняла, что сумела пробудить в них любопытство. А оттолкнув ногой лицо Малфоя и чувствительно задев его скулу, она поняла, что сумела привлечь их внимание.

– Я бы предпочла вечером отдыхать, а не работать, поэтому начинайте рассказывать. Что вы знаете об убийце?

Губы Люциуса скривились, а затем растянулись в широкой усмешке, показывающей его искреннее веселье. Однако Гермиона понимала, что, улыбаясь, он намеренно обнажил клыки. Он медленно провел языком по зубам, и ей пришлось отвести взгляд: она не хотела доставлять ему удовольствие и давать понять, что сердце у нее в груди колотится вдвое быстрее. 

Малфой медленно обхватил пальцами ее лодыжку, и Гермиона напряглась, когда его хватка усилилась. Если бы он захотел, то мог бы переломить ее кость пополам. Или вырвать ногу из сустава. Или притянуть ее к себе и укусить, не дожидаясь разрешения, и она ничего не смогла бы с ним поделать. И он знал это. И она тоже это знала.

Но вместо всего этого Люциус аккуратно убрал ее ногу от своего лица и положил к себе на колени. Постороннему человеку этот жест мог бы показаться невинным, но бугор у него на штанах говорил об обратном.

– Да, миледи, – сказал Малфой, театрально склонив голову.

– Дерзкая девчонка, – пробормотал Северус, поцеловав ее волосы. – Хорошо. Люциус?

Гермиона убрала ноги, решив сесть прямо, откинувшись спиной на грудь Северуса. Если уж и щупать чью-то эрекцию, то лучше уж знакомую, которая в данный момент была под ней.  
Она молча смотрела, как Люциус полез в карман и что-то вытащил. 

– Посмотри, что осталось от убийцы из Лютного, – проговорил он, разжимая пальцы один за другим. 

– О господи! – воскликнула Гермиона, увидев, что он держит окровавленные человеческие зубы. _Зубы._ Те же самые зубы? Она похолодела и вздрогнула. 

– Погодите, это значит, что…

– Верно. Убийца из Лютного задержан, – подтвердил Люциус.

– И понес соответствующее наказание, – добавил Северус, и его дыхание коснулось ее шеи, словно бархат.

– Так что нет причин забивать этим твою хорошенькую головку, сладенькая.

– Ты убил его? – Гермиона широко открытыми глазами уставилась на Люциуса, который в ответ пожал плечами.

– Он станет пищей для нескольких новорожденных вампиров и тем самым вернет то, что отнял у нашего сообщества, – сказал он.

Выражение лица Северуса было прочесть гораздо проще. Оно в хорошо известной ей снейповской манере заявляло о том, что Люциус говорит правду, а больше ничего ей знать не стоит. Но это только вызвало у Гермионы еще больше вопросов: ей вдруг захотелось узнать, как был найден преступник, как его задержали и что за сеть вампирских соглядатаев у них была, раз они смогли выследить серийного убийцу. 

– Но подождите, он что, _человек_?

– О, милая девочка, ты и впрямь считаешь, что вампир мог бы так наследить? Какой идиот оставит труп со следами по всему, такому совершенному, телу? Не говори глупостей, – сказал Люциус.

Гермиона судорожно вздохнула.

– Но зачем человеку творить такое?

– Месть, – отозвался Северус. – Его жена ушла к одному из наших, и… – он пожал плечами, как будто этой причины было достаточно, чтобы человек воспылал ненавистью к целой расе и начал убивать девушек, очутившихся в грязном подпольном мире.

– Но как же…

– Довольно вопросов, – прервал ее Люциус, откинувшись на спинку дивана со скучающим видом. – У нас есть и другие дела.

– Да? И кому они интересны, скажите на милость? – спросила Гермиона, сложив руки на груди. Она была близка к тому, чтобы получить ответы на все свои вопросы и счесть дело закрытым.

– И ты позволишь ей так разговаривать с нами, Северус? – прищурившись, спросил Люциус. Гермиона, смотревшая на волоски, видневшиеся из-под полурасстегнутой рубашки у него на груди, переключила свое внимание на его слова. 

– Ты не мог бы держать своего человека под контролем?

– Держать меня _под контролем_? – воскликнула Гермиона, сорвавшись почти на визг. Слова Люциуса задели ее за живое. Она вскочила и отошла на пару футов от обоих вампиров. Ее львиная гордость взъярилась внутри нее, и отчасти она уже пожалела о том, что позволила Северусу думать, будто он может делать с ней все, что захочет. 

– Садись, садись, сладенькая. Я вовсе не хотел тебя обидеть, – слащавый голос Люциуса бесил ее все больше.

– Нет, не сяду. Я не обязана тебе подчиняться. И я не принадлежу ему. Держать меня под контролем, конечно! – она коротко оглянулась и увидела, что лицо Северуса ожесточилось, а взгляд вспыхнул.

– Садись, – сказал он так тихо, что она едва его расслышала. Гермиона не послушалась и вместо этого повернулась к Люциусу.

– Я уже получила всю необходимую информацию, джентльмены. Если у меня появятся еще вопросы, я свяжусь с вами совиной почтой или, эм-м, каким-нибудь другим способом коммуникации, который есть у вас тут, под землей, – она повернулась к двери, но пылающая в ней ярость не позволила ей просто с достоинством уйти. – И какую же власть, по-твоему, надо мной имеет Северус?

– Малышка, – сказал Снейп, и это прозвучало как предупреждение. Которое Гермиона, конечно же, проигнорировала. Возможно, было бы разумнее прислушаться, но какое в этом веселье?

Она не только не прислушалась, но и продолжила говорить, глядя прямо на Северуса и с удовлетворением заметив, что его губы неодобрительно сжались в тонкую линию.

– Я не видела его несколько лет, и ты думаешь, что я снова брошусь удовлетворять его? Или ты считаешь, что, раз вы оба теперь большие злые вампиры, вы можете меня запугать и заставить подчиняться? Ха! Ни ты, ни он, не сможете контролировать меня, а если попытаетесь… Ай!

Она испуганно вскрикнула, когда Северус схватил ее за талию, быстро развернул и перегнул через колено. Жесткий подлокотник впился ей в бедра, ноги больше не доставали до пола, а задница оказалась высоко поднята. Взмахнув рукой, он обрушил ладонь на ее ягодицы.

– Какую власть я имею над тобой? – прорычал Северус, и его рука поднялась и снова жестко приземлилась ей на задницу, отчего по ней разлился жгучий жар. – Разве физического превосходства тебе недостаточно? М-м-м? Как же быстро ты позабыла, что бывает, если ты мне дерзишь.

– Северус! – Гермиона взвизгнула и дернулась. А затем громко вскрикнула, когда его рука сильно ударила ее по левой ягодице, а затем по правой прямо на глазах у ликующего Люциуса.

Несмотря на то, что ее поведение говорило об обратном, Гермиона отнюдь не забыла, что бывает, если дерзить Северусу. 

Все-таки это был ее любимейший способ привлечь его внимание.


	3. В раю

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Так как тематика фанфика вампирская, большое внимание в этой главе уделяется крови и укусам во время секса. Помимо этого присутствует большое количество унижений, в том числе вербальных. Все практики проводятся добровольно, по согласию всех участвующих сторон (что неоднократно так или иначе подчеркивается автором в тексте), однако если вам неприятны подобные темы, прошу вас воздержаться от чтения.

– Ты нахалка, – сказал Северус.

Его ладонь жестко опустилась сначала на одну, затем на другую ягодицу Гермионы, и они заныли и загорелись. Сила шлепков была достаточной, чтобы разогреть кожу и причинить ощутимую боль. Извиваясь, она пыталась уклониться, но Снейп умело наносил удары с громкими хлопками.

Боль расползалась, беря свое начало от поверхности покрасневших и пылающих ягодиц и спускаясь вниз – к местечку между бедер, где трансформировалась в иной вид жара. Однако боль была еще терпимой по сравнению со стыдом: Гермиона видела, что Люциус с нескрываемым интересом наблюдает за тем, как она вскрикивает и постанывает под ударами Северуса. 

Когда тот намеренно шлепнул по чувствительному месту, где ягодицы переходят в бедра, она взвизгнула и потянулась назад, чтобы заслониться от его руки.

Перед глазами что-то промелькнуло, поток воздуха коснулся лица, и в тот же миг она ощутила сильную хватку на своих запястьях. Ее руки потянуло за спину так, чтобы она не смогла больше закрываться от ударов Северуса, продолжающих сыпаться на нее. В поле зрения появились серебристые пряди волос, и все остальное заслонило аристократическое лицо Люциуса. Прямо перед ее взглядом оказались его темные губы, а светло-серые глаза внимательно наблюдали за ней. Осознав, что Люциус держит ее руки и помогает Северусу наказывать ее, Гермиона начала извиваться еще сильнее, хоть это и было бесполезно. 

От этого боль только усилилась. Осознание того, что _Люциус Малфой_ держит ее в то время, как она лежит на коленях у Северуса, словно непослушное дитя, вынужденная терпеть унизительное наказание, добавило еще один слой на палитру стыда. Кто, черт возьми, вообще его звал? Точно не она! Ей хотелось сбежать. Она не желала, чтобы он видел ее такой, однако запястья горели от его прикосновения, и какая-то ее часть (без сомнения та, что была восприимчива к вампирскому обаянию) жаждала ощутить его касания в другом месте – повсюду.

– Ну-ну, дорогая, ты ведь знаешь, что это для твоего же блага, – сказал Люциус таким тоном, что это сразу же выдернуло ее из сладострастных мыслей. – Ты должна быть благодарна своему бывшему профессору за то, что он столь любезно вызвался наказать тебя за твое поведение. Ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, что не стоит так неуважительно говорить с нами: это не подобает прекрасной леди. 

Он всегда такой высокомерный, черт его дери? 

Нашел тут леди.

От сказанного им Гермионе захотелось бросить ему в лицо еще больше ругательств. Ей хотелось увидеть, как с него слетит эта фальшивая учтивость. Люциус Малфой был греховнее самого дьявола, и никакая изящная словесность и праведное негодование по поводу ее поступка этого не изменят.

– Не подобает леди? – прошипела Гермиона сквозь зубы. – Сначала заслужи мое уважение, тогда получишь право судить!

Люциус расхохотался.

– О, _неужели_? – спросил Северус.

_«Черт-черт-черт!»_

– Нет! Северус! – воскликнула Гермиона, почувствовав, как он задрал ее платье, а затем подцепил трусики и сдернул их с такой силой, что кожа на бедрах загорелась, когда по ней проскребла ткань. Теперь ее скромные простые белые трусики болтались на лодыжках.

Гермиона брыкалась, извивалась и пыталась вырваться. Она этого совершенно не ожидала: что ее голая задница будет выставлена на обозрение двоим мужчинам. Это было уже слишком. Ей хотелось спрятать лицо в ладонях и закричать, а потом убежать. Ей хотелось, чтобы Северус закрыл ее обнаженное тело руками… и коснулся его губами… О боже.

– Возможно, – сказал Снейп, и его ладонь шлепнула прямо по центру ее голой задницы, – это, – он ударил снова по тому же месту, – заслужит, – он безжалостно шлепнул еще раз, и Гермиона начала извиваться от нарастающей боли. После каждого слова он с громким хлопком опускал руку на одно и то же место. – Твое. Уважение. 

Гермиона закусила нижнюю губу, чтобы заглушить крики, невольно рвавшиеся из груди. Боль была почти невыносимой, каждый удар обжигал кожу. Ей настолько хотелось, чтобы ее утешили, что, когда Люциус погладил ее щеку тыльной стороной ладони, Гермиона прильнула к его руке, ища нежности, которая резко контрастировала с тем, как жестко Северус обходился с ее бедными ягодицами.

– Проклятье! – выкрикнула она, когда Северус внезапно ущипнул ее саднящую свежевыпоротую задницу. Новая вспышка боли пронзила ее тело.

– Ну-ну, – проворковал Люциус, присев перед Гермионой. Она взглянула на него, и новая вспышка ярости и возбуждения отразилась у нее на лице. Она едва не забыла, что он тут вовсе не затем, чтобы ее утешать. Он провел пальцем по ее лбу, а затем по переносице, жадно смотря на нее. Он не пытался ей помочь: он упивался ее беспомощностью.  
Она не понимала почему, но от этого ее влагалище начало пульсировать.

Также, как и от жестокости Северуса. Возбуждение, пылающее между бедрами, было слишком явным: она знала, что намокла в тот самый миг, когда он положил ее к себе на колени. Боже, как она любила, когда он ее наказывал: эту строгость в тоне его голоса и взгляде и то, как он поглаживал ее горящую кожу после – даже несмотря на то, что она пылала, как адское пламя. Ей нравилось то, как он собственнически обращался с ее телом, показывая, что она принадлежит ему.

Да, ей невероятно нравилось принадлежать ему. Каким-то непостижимым образом Северус заставлял ее чувствовать себя так, словно она являлась единственным смыслом его жизни, и она наслаждалась вниманием, что он дарил ей. Ей так этого не хватало.

Возможно, именно поэтому она, недолго думая, вытянула шею и, к удивлению обоих вампиров, горячо поцеловала Люциуса в губы. Он тут же ответил, скользнув пальцами ей в волосы, и Северус напрягся под ней. Ладонь Малфоя легла ей на затылок, наклоняя ее голову так, чтобы ему удобно было проникнуть языком ей в рот и коснуться языка.

Северус молчал чуть дольше, чем Гермиона ожидала. По правде говоря, она вообще не знала, чего ждать. Он разозлился? Вообще-то у него не было никаких прав на нее, и он сам позволил Люциусу остаться, пока играл с ее телом. Черт возьми, он раздел ее у Малфоя на глазах! Неужели все это должно было ограничиться одним вуайеризмом?

Гермионе было все равно. Вернее, она наслаждалась происходящим. Пусть сгорает от ревности.

– М-м-м!

Она застонала Люциусу в рот, почувствовав, как пальцы Северуса скользнули между ее бедер и, коснувшись истекающих влагой половых губ и пульсирующего клитора, проникли внутрь. От ощущения, как они двигаются в ней медленными дразнящими движениями, у Гермионы в блаженстве закружилась голова. 

Люциус отпустил ее руку, которую все еще удерживал за спиной, и обхватил завязанные в хвостик волосы у основания, заставив ее запрокинуть голову вправо и одновременно проникнув языком глубоко в рот. Затем кончиками пальцев он невесомо и дразняще провел по ее подбородку и двинулся к шее. Он обхватил ее сначала нежно, но потом его хватка усилилась. Гермиона издала сдавленный стон, ее голос заглушали сжимающиеся на горле пальцы Люциуса, а член Северуса дернулся под ней. 

Снейп вытащил пальцы из ее пылающего влагалища и внезапно нанес удар по заднице, от которого у нее потемнело в глазах и брызнули слезы. Она заскулила и начала брыкаться, чувствуя, как стенки влагалища сокращаются в жажде снова ощутить внутри пальцы. 

Эти ощущения слились с ощущением сдавливающих ее горло пальцев Люциуса. Голова закружилась, и перед глазами все поплыло. Боль трансформировалась в удовольствие, и со следующим шлепком Гермиону охватила эйфория. Она пыталась сделать вдох, тело судорожно требовало воздуха, но хватка Люциуса блокировала его доступ.

– Непослушная девчонка, – проворчал Северус, нанося еще один удар. – Целуешь моих друзей без разрешения и при этом так течешь.

В висках застучала кровь. Гермиона чувствовала, как колотится пульс на шее под большим пальцем Люциуса, но все, что она смогла выдавить из себя, был приглушенный всхлип.   
Люциус отпустил ее горло и отстранился с откровенной ухмылкой на губах. Она сделала первый глоток воздуха, и мир вокруг встал на свои места.

– Без разрешения? Не знала, что ты, оказывается, владеешь мной! – прохрипела Гермиона, обернувшись через плечо на Северуса.

– Хм, – протянул Люциус, явно забавляясь. – А если бы он владел тобой, ты бы разговаривала с ним так же?

– Да, – отозвался Северус. Сильный удар пришелся на ее правое бедро сзади. Гермиона беспомощно вскрикнула и начала брыкаться, пока боль не притупилась и не превратилась в жар. Она ненавидела, когда ее били по этому месту, и Северус знал это.

– Она грубила мне, даже когда мы были вместе. 

Когда Снейп шлепнул ее по другому бедру, Гермиона бросила на него сердитый взгляд через плечо, словно хотела предупредить, чтобы он больше не бил ее там – как будто он послушал бы.

– Значит, она и впрямь нахалка, – пробормотал Люциус. – Хм-м-м…

Он коснулся ее щеки пальцами. Первое прикосновение было нежным, но каждое последующее становилось все жестче, и Гермиона вздрогнула. Пальцами он похлопывал ее по щеке, пока не нанес удар, заставивший ее поморщиться. Кожа слегка загорелась, но от поднявшейся волны возбуждения Гермиона тут же раздвинула ноги шире. Она уставилась на Люциуса, надув губы, отчего любой мужчина сразу растаял бы. Мужчина – но не вампир, так что Малфой лишь ухмыльнулся, глядя на выражение ее лица. Он провел пальцами по ее скуле и задержался на нижней губе.

– Открой, – мягко, но требовательно сказал он.

Гермиона подчинилась, но выполнила его просьбу по-своему. Она бросила на него страстный взгляд, облизала нижнюю губу и только тогда открыла рот. Неожиданно Люциус убрал руку от ее лица и потянулся, чтобы расстегнуть свои черные кожаные брюки. Она наблюдала, как молния медленно едет вниз, и ее лицо вспыхнуло, когда он спустил брюки, открывая вид на серебристые волоски и V-образные очертания тазовых костей. Безумная жажда охватила ее: ей вдруг захотелось провести по эти линиям языком. Захотелось коснуться своими теплыми розовыми губами этой бледной и гладкой, как мрамор, кожи, двигаясь в сторону паха. Желание вспыхнуло настолько внезапно, что она едва осознавала, в какую ненасытную маленькую шлюшку он ее превратил, просто подняв рубашку и приспустив брюки.

Из мечтаний ее вырвал шлепок ладони Северуса по ягодицам. Она вскрикнула, но тут же снова перевела взгляд на Люциуса. Он по-прежнему стоял на коленях, но его рука проникла внутрь расстегнутой ширинки, и Гермиона смотрела, как он нежно поглаживает себя под брюками.

– Ты примешь меня как хорошая маленькая девочка? 

Гермиона закусила нижнюю губу.

– Или будешь строить из себя нахалку?

Ее губы дрогнули, когда она услышала этот вопрос. Они оба знали, что она скажет, и Люциус принял ее молчание за ответ, которого ждал или же на который надеялся. Он вытащил руку из ширинки, и его пальцы внезапно проникли ей в рот. Она почувствовала солоноватый привкус предэякулята на его коже, но он не остановился. Костяшки его пальцев задели зубы, и Гермиона ощутила рвотный позыв, содрогнувшись всем телом. На мгновение он отстранился, но затем снова проник внутрь, заставив ее подавиться.

– Глупая девчонка, вряд ли ты была бы такой дерзкой, если бы знала, что Северус ломал мужчин побольше и пострашнее тебя.

Гермиона в ответ лишь издала сдавленный булькающий звук, пока Люциус трахал ее в горло пальцами.

– Или что у нас есть подземелье, которое мы бы с радостью показали тебе.

– Она бы расплакалась, если бы увидела его, – проговорил Северус с тихим смешком.

Глаза Гермионы расширились, и она отчаянно попыталась вырваться, чтобы избавиться от неумолимых пальцев Люциуса, из-за которых слезы бежали у нее по щекам, а желудок сжимался, когда она давилась.

– Может, бросим ее в клетку и заставим молить о прощении? – спросил Люциус, глядя на друга.

– Она терпеть не может, когда ее игнорируют, – отозвался Северус.

– А-а, – сказал Люциус с наигранным недовольством.

Внезапно он отдернул пальцы, и изо рта Гермионы потянулись ниточки слюны. Одобрительно взглянув на ее припухшие губы и безостановочно капающую с них слюну, Люциус вытер пальцы об ее щеку – ту, по которой он ударил ранее.

– Маленькая нахалка ненавидит наказания, но делает все, чтобы их заработать, – проговорил он с притворной жалостью. – Может, нам трахнуть Джинджер и Кристал у нее на глазах и посмотреть, как она будет дуться, когда не получит ничего.

В ответ Гермиона невольно всхлипнула.

– О, ей не нравится! – радостно воскликнул Люциус.

– Я же говорил, – отозвался Северус.

Волна жара окатила ее, когда Снейп скользнул пальцами между ее ягодицами и невесомо коснулся половых губ. Гермиона неосознанно раздвинула ноги шире, давая ему лучший доступ, но его рука исчезла и внезапно без предупреждения жестко шлепнула по левому бедру. Удар был достаточно сильным, так что Гермиона растерялась и вместо того, чтобы прийти в ярость, умоляюще всхлипнула, как маленькая девочка, что больше соответствовало ее наряду. Она выпятила нижнюю губу, взглядом прося Люциуса о пощаде.

– Тебе не нравится, сладенькая? – спросил Люциус, взяв ее за подбородок. Его прикосновение было нежным, а голос звучал мягко. Она не знала, действительно ли ему не все равно, раз он спрашивает, но от его заботливого взгляда у нее внутри все растаяло.

– Да, – жалобно ответила Гермиона. – Это ведь такая… – она поморщилась, ожидая очередного шлепка от Северуса. – _Скукотища._

Услышав это, Люциус откинул голову назад и снисходительно рассмеялся. Однако его светящийся весельем взгляд потемнел, и ей захотелось съежиться.

– Малышка, – сказал он, снова взяв ее за подбородок, – продолжай в том же духе и вскоре ты будешь умолять, чтобы тебе дали немного поскучать. Ты даже представить себе не можешь, какие у нас на тебя планы…

Люциус сжал ее челюсть. Прикусив губу, он смотрел ей в лицо, но его взгляд стал отсутствующим, словно он погрузился в размышления или мечтания. У Гермионы возникло ощущение, что он только что представил себе, что они собираются с ней сделать, и у по ее спине прошла дрожь. 

– Что ж, если наша малышка не любит скучать, думаю, нам стоит получше ее рассмотреть. Что думаешь, Северус?

– Конечно, – ответил он.

Без предупреждения он столкнул Гермиону с коленей, и та приземлилась на четвереньки на ковер. Нащупав молнию на ее платье, он одним резким движением расстегнул ее. Он двигался настолько быстро, что, не успела она сообразить, что происходит, как оказалась полностью голой.

– Встань сюда, – сказал Северус, схватив ее сзади за шею и сжав так, что стало больно. Гермиона встала на колени, следуя его указанию, и инстинктивно прикрыла руками грудь, прячась от посторонних взглядов. Через мгновение она осознала, что стоит обнаженная перед мужчинами, которые могут разглядеть каждый участок ее тела. Внезапно смутившись, она сжалась, выдвинув плечи вперед. 

– Ты меня слышала? – спросил Северус. 

– Что? – переспросила она, переводя взгляд с него на Люциуса, который беззаботно развалился на диване.

– Встань сюда, – сказал Северус, указывая на овальный кофейный столик в центре.

– С какой стати мне это делать… ай! – взвизгнула Гермиона, когда Северус схватил ее за оба хвостика и повел к столу. 

– Ты ведешь себя как наглая девчонка, и я буду обращаться с тобой соответственно, – сказал он.

– О, прошу тебя, – добавил Люциус. – Похоже, с ней так и нужно.

Северус заставил ее встать на стол, на этот импровизированный пьедестал, словно красивое дополнение к вычурной обстановке комнаты. Ожившее искусство для услады их глаз.

– Руки за голову, девочка, – приказал Снейп.

Гермиона выпрямилась, хотя все ее тело было напряжено. Она посмотрела сверху вниз на вампиров. Северус уже давно сорвал с нее трусики, обнажив явно покрасневшую попку, чтобы они могли полюбоваться. С чего он взял, что может просто раздеть ее и заставить молча это терпеть? Она не отрывала рук от груди и чувствовала, как напряглись ее соски от возбуждения.

Она не раздумывала долго над ответом. Он прозвучал твердо, непреклонно и уверенно.

– Нет.

Ее беспокоил вовсе не Северус. Он миллион раз видел ее голой, но вот Люциус… Люциус Малфой – человек, к ногам которого наверняка падали тысячи женщин, – чтобы он глазел на нее, пока она стоит там обнаженная и абсолютно беспомощная? Ей была ненавистна сама мысль об этом.

Определенно _«ненавистна»_.

Глядя на нее, Северус поднял бровь и поджал губы. Гермиона молчала, наблюдая, как он раздумывает над следующим шагом.

– Хм-м-м, – протянул Люциус, задумчиво подпирая пальцами подбородок. – Кажется, наша маленькая мисс Грейнджер не хочет играть.

– Или она намеренно плохо себя ведет, не осознавая, как опасно меня провоцировать, – отозвался Северус.

– Это правда, милая? – спросил Люциус, наклоняясь вперед на диване. – Ты не сделаешь, как мы просили?

– Подними руки, малышка, – приказал Северус. Его голос звучал строго и властно, но Гермиона уже слышала это и раньше.

Несмотря на свое положение – ею распоряжались двое вампиров, явно имевших склонность к садизму, – она игриво улыбнулась и наклонилась вперед, почти коснувшись губами губ Северуса. Ее колени едва не дрожали, а в груди все сжималось, но она справилась с волнением и прошептала ему в губы:

– Заставь меня.

Похоже, Люциусу это понравилось, потому что его глаза загорелись, но Северус… о, его лицо помрачнело, а губы скривились в жестокой усмешке. Не говоря ни слова, он схватил ее за запястья и заломил руки за спину, удерживая их одной рукой. Он потянул ее вперед, заставив наклониться, так что ее лицо нависло над его. И хотя она стояла на столе, они оказались практически на одном уровне, и их губы почти соприкоснулись. Глядя ей в глаза, он протянул вторую руку к ее груди.

Внезапно Гермиону охватил страх, и она попыталась вывернуться. Его слова звенели у нее в голове: «Она не осознает, как опасно меня провоцировать». О боже. Что она наделала? _«Глупая Гермиона. Глупая, глупая!»_

Северус провел большим пальцем по ее правой груди, медленно обведя ареолу, а затем нежно коснулся напряженного соска. С губ Гермионы сорвался беспокойный вскрик: он удерживал ее, и она была беспомощна против его рук, блуждающих по телу.

– Ты и дальше будешь так плохо себя вести? На глазах у моего создателя?

Она не успела ответить, как вдруг он жестко выкрутил сосок и потянул. Гермиона вскрикнула от мучительной боли.

– Ты будешь говорить мне нет, а на самом деле подразумевать: «Да – просто я строптивая шлюшка, которую нужно поставить на место»?

Его рука переместилась на другую грудь и сильно сжала ее. Резкая боль пронзила Гермиону, и комнату наполнили ее крики.

– О, я покажу тебе твое место, шлюха.

Северус потянул так сильно, что у нее на глазах выступили слезы, и она топнула ногой. Она не могла вырваться. Она даже не могла отстраниться, потому что он крепко держал ее, вынуждая терпеть эту пытку.

– Пожалуйста!

– Пожалуйста – что? – прошептал Северус ей в губы, а затем медленно скользнул ниже к ее подбородку. Она задрожала, когда он неспешно переместился на шею.

– Пожалуйста… пожалуйста, остановись, – проскулила Гермиона.

– Ты действительно этого хочешь? – его дыхание коснулось чувствительной кожи ее шеи, и по телу пробежали мурашки. Влагалище пульсировало от страха и боли.

Она всхлипнула, не зная, как ответить на этот вопрос. Чего она хотела? Голова кружилась от эндорфинов. Хотела ли она, чтобы он остановился?

– Ты ведь не хочешь этого, не так ли? – Северус нежно поцеловал ее в основание шеи там, где она переходила в плечо.

– Не хочу, – едва слышно прошептала Гермиона.

– Да, – сказал Северус, скользя губами по ее коже. – Я так и думал.

Ее сердце колотилось так сильно, что еще немного, и оставило бы синяки у нее на груди. Его губы были прямо там. Она ждала, что его клыки вонзятся ей в кожу, словно в мягкое масло, и он будет пить ее кровь, как вино.

Она едва справилась с собой, когда Северус отстранился от ее шеи, и его лицо вдруг снова оказалось перед ней.

– Что ты должна мне сказать? М-м?

Она открыла рот, но слова не шли, хоть и крутились в голове. Ей захотелось сказать ему, чтобы он вернулся к тому, что делал: эмоции, которые он при этом дарил ей, были столь сильными, что это опьяняло.

– Что ты задолжала мне, малышка?

Ее лицо вспыхнуло. Сглотнув, она закрыла глаза.

– Прости.

– «Прости»?

– Простите, сэр, – добавила Гермиона.

– Руки за голову. Сейчас же.

Он ослабил хватку на запястьях и толкнул ее в плечо, заставляя встать прямо. Она едва не упала, одурманенная приливом эндорфинов. Она чувствовала липкость между бедрами, натекшую из ноющего влагалища. Ей хотелось большего, все тело пылало, будто ее сжигали на костре.

Гермиона подняла руки и прижала ладони к макушке. Она терпеть не могла эту позу, потому что ее груди поднимались и все участки тела были открыты для блуждающих по нему взглядов.

– Ноги раздвинуть.

О боже. Гермиона всхлипнула, но подчинилась. Она чувствовала себя уязвимой, стоя там и предлагая свое обнаженное тело Северусу – и Люциусу тоже! 

Они получили легкий доступ к ней. Взглядом, рукой – всем, чем угодно, – достаточно было просто дотянуться до нее и коснуться любой части тела. Ее лицо горело, а кожу покалывало от унижения.

– Ты готова к осмотру?

Гермиона издала тихий стон. Эти слова задели ее еще больше. _«Осмотр»._ Фу! Нет-нет-нет!

Вся ее уязвимость мгновенно испарилась, она нахмурилась и поджала губы, замерев на столе. Когда Северус поднял ее подбородок двумя пальцами и посмотрел на нее, она надулась еще сильнее. 

– Я не породистая лошадь, чтобы меня осматривать! – выпалила она, хоть и понимала, что не стоит так говорить: ей ведь только что показали, кто здесь главный. Удержало ли ее это от грубости? Конечно, нет. 

– Дорогая, – сказал Люциус, передвигаясь вперед на диванчике, пока не оказался в паре футов от нее. Он протянул руку и коснулся местечка под ее левым коленом, а затем переместился выше к внутренней стороне бедра. Гермионе захотелось сжать ноги, чтобы остановить его, но она чувствовала на себе взгляд Северуса, словно ждущего, когда она ослушается, чтобы наказать.

– Не льсти себе, будто ты ценна или что-то в этом роде. Мы даже еще не решили, хотим ли мы тебя.

– О, _да ладно_? – издевательски усмехнулась она и в ответ на его нелестное замечание опустила руки и снова закрыла ими грудь. Она напряглась, когда Северус внезапно крепко схватил ее за левое запястье, а Люциус встал и взялся за правое. 

Теперь, когда они оба стояли рядом, медленно отводя ее руки от груди и заставляя обнажиться перед ними, она ощутила, как горячая волна спускается вниз по животу и поднимается вверх по бедрам, концентрируясь между ног. Она сжала их, отвернувшись от мужчин. Они вернули ее руки туда, где Северус приказал держать их, прижав ее ладони к макушке и полностью открыв ее тело, чтобы они могли любоваться ею.

– А она хорошенькая, правда? Хотя я бы с удовольствием посмотрел, как такая непослушная девочка плачет, – сказал Люциус, проводя тыльными сторонами ладоней по ее бедрам и поднимаясь к талии. – Прекрасные розовые сосочки такого же красивого цвета, как ее румянец.

– На вкус они тоже хороши, – сказал Северус.

Он внезапно схватил ее за хвостики и рванул их вниз, заставив ее запрокинуть голову к потолку. Гермиона вскрикнула, когда чьи-то губы коснулись ее груди, обхватив набухший розовый сосок. Чьи-то зубы задели его, а кончик языка начал нежно дразнить. Когда сосок полностью вобрали в рот, посасывая, Гермионе стало казаться, что возбуждается каждый дюйм ее тела. Эти ощущения были такими знакомым: именно так раньше ласкал ее грудь Северус. Он определенно знал, что делать, чтобы она очутилась на седьмом небе. 

– О, С-сев, – простонала она. 

– Наслаждаешься? – прогудел ей в шею низкий баритон Северуса, а его губы скользнули по плечу вниз.

Она резко открыла глаза. Напряжение в волосах ослабло и, медленно наклонив голову, Гермиона обнаружила, что это _Люциус_ ласкает ее сосок, а не Северус. Он так сильно всосал ее грудь, что у него впали щеки, и стоило ему медленно поднять на нее затуманенный от возбуждения взгляд серебристых глаз, как по ее спине прошла горячая волна.

Она могла поклясться, что это был Северус. Ощущение было таким знакомым, будто Люциус не в первый раз ласкал ее грудь ртом. Он словно каким-то образом знал нечто интимное об ее теле и привычно касался ее так, как было ей нужно, – как будто Северус научил его этому. Да нет, глупости. Все мысли оборвались, и логика покинула ее, когда Снейп наклонился и поймал губами ее второй сосок. На мгновение охваченная блаженством Гермиона не могла понять, где заканчивается Люциус и начинается Северус.

Когда острая боль пронзила левый сосок, она шестым чувством поняла, что это Северус, обожающий мучить ее, прикусил грудь зубами, отчего Гермиона жалобно захныкала. Он выпрямился, заменив зубы пальцами, и выкрутил розовый, блестящий от слюны сосок.

– Рад, что ты не растеряла ни искорку того огня, малышка, – сказал он, и его губы приблизились к ее губам. Свободной рукой он провел по ее подбородку и спустился ниже, к шее. 

Если бы Гермиону сейчас спросили, она бы ответила, что сделала это инстинктивно: отклонила голову, открывая для него шею. Возможно, причина крылась в том, как он смотрел на нее – словно пожирая ее голодным взглядом.

– Как я могла растерять свой огонь, если тебя не было рядом, чтобы усмирить его? – она робко улыбнулась Северусу, и он усмехнулся.

– Строптивица хочет, чтобы ее укротили, – проговорил Люциус, оторвавшись от ее соска, который блестел от слюны. – Не так ли, маленькая строптивица?

Слова застряли у Гермионы в горле, когда его пальцы прошлись по ее бедрам и спустились вниз к лобку. Он сделал шаг назад, с восхищением рассматривая аккуратно подстриженные волоски, которые все же оставались слегка непослушными, подобно волосам на голове. Он схватился за них и потянул достаточно сильно, чтобы Гермиона выпрямилась и охнула, но стоило ему скользнуть кончиками пальцем по влажным половым губам и дразняще остановиться над пульсирующим источником бесконечного желания, она сразу же забыла о боли. 

– Держу пари, на вкус ты как корица.

– Хочешь попробовать, Люциус? – спросил Северус. 

Боже, одна мысль об этом сводила ее с ума. Хотя это должно было ее разозлить: что Северус предложил ее Люциусу, словно тот почетный гость, а она главное блюдо. Однако это лишь распалило пламя, что пылало у нее между ног.

Северус провел пальцами по ее шее, и по коже Гермионы побежали мурашки, когда она заметила, куда тот смотрит. _«Попробовать»._ Она едва не забыла, что она тут в роли вампирской добычи. И взгляд, которым Снейп жадно смотрел на пульсирующую от волнения и возбуждения точку у нее на шее, говорил о том, что он сам хочет попробовать ее на вкус. Конечно, хочет. Он мог бы…

– Зачем задавать такие глупые вопросы? – подал голос Люциус, скользнув ей за спину. Он исчез из поля ее зрения. Возможно, он отошел, чтобы повозиться с виктролой или налить себе еще выпить, – это было неважно, поскольку Северус мягко наклонил ее голову в сторону, еще больше открывая ее шею своему жаждущему взгляду.

– А чего бы хотелось маленькой мисс Грейнджер? – спросил Люциус откуда-то сзади.

Лучше бы он не спрашивал. Одно дело, когда мужчины распоряжаются ею по своему разумению, дразнят и играют с ней, заставляя чувствовать себя маленькой и уязвимой в их руках. Другое дело отдавать себе отчет в собственных желаниях и открыто заявить о них. Откровенно признаться, что они превратили ее в изнывающую от похоти маленькую шлюху. Ей так хотелось ощутить, как они вопьются в нее своими клыками, что голос рассудка, звенящий у нее в голове, умолк, заглушенный болезненным любопытством и жаром ее либидо.

– М-м? – Северус коснулся губами ее скулы, скользнув рукой по животу и опасно приблизившись к пламени, пылающему между ног. 

– М-м-м, ну… – пробормотала Гермиона.

– О, как мне нравится, когда она такая застенчивая! – воскликнул Люциус.

– Это так на нее непохоже, – сказал Северус, и уголки его губ напряглись в подобии улыбки, которую пытался скрыть от Гермионы. – Что же за этим кроется?

– Скажи же это, милая, или мы тут иссохнем, – потребовал Люциус.

На самом деле, Гермионе не хотелось произносить это вслух. Это казалось ниже ее достоинства – просить их выпить ее кровь, вкушать и наслаждаться ею словно пищей. И все же в данный момент она не желала ничего другого. Боже, ей всегда было так любопытно, почему люди отдаются столь развратным и эгоистичным созданиям ночи, но это был непростой вопрос. Никто иной, как Северус прижмется губами к ее шее, и в его тело вольется ее кровь. И при одной мысли о том, что она доставит ему удовольствием именно так, соединится с ним, отдав часть себя, Гермиона осознала, что именно этого она и хотела.

– Да, – выдохнула она. – Укуси меня прямо сейчас.

– Но-но, нельзя так разговаривать со старшими, – сказал Люциус, и Гермиона взвизгнула, когда он внезапно прижался к внутренней стороне ее бедер, раздвинув ноги шире. Северус поцеловал ее в щеку, затем едва прикоснулся губами к уголку ее губ, после чего прошептал:

– Умоляй, моя сладкая.

– Пожалуйста, – прошептала Гермиона ему в губы. Она услышала низкий рокот, вырвавшийся из груди Северуса, который прозвучал так тихо, что она усомнилась, не показалось ли ей.

– Еще раз, – сказал он и поцеловал ее в губы.

– Пожалуйста, Северус.

– Пожалуйста – что?

– Пожалуйста, укуси меня, я хочу этого… ох!

Не было ни намека, ни предупреждения, чтобы Гермиона могла подготовиться. Без лишних слов Северус схватил ее за волосы, потянул так, что голова наклонилась в сторону и впился клыками ей в шею.

Боль была невыносимой. Казалось, к шее приложили два электрода, которые ударили нежную плоть и наэлектризовали кровь внутри. Все ее тело напряглось, и крик боли, готовый сорваться с губ, застрял в горле от шока, вызванного этой мукой. 

Но затем, когда мозг синхронизировался с телом, и она осознала, какой невыносимой и противоестественной жестокости она подверглась, все изменилось. Ее охваченный ужасом разум пытался понять, откуда вдруг взялось удовольствие, постепенно берущее верх над всем остальным.

В этой горячке, вызванной болью, Гермиона не сразу сообразила, что чувствует что-то еще. Что-то там, _внизу_ – горячее, влажное и настойчивое – проскользнуло между ее ягодицами и погрузилось во влагалище. Через мгновение она поняла, что это такое, и еще одна порция смазки вытекла из нее и закапала с половых губ, словно мед. Черт, язык Люциуса творил настоящее волшебство между ее бедрами. Малфой зарылся лицом в ее влагалище и задницу и слизывал соки. Черт, черт, ощущений было слишком много!

Голова закружилась, а тело обмякло. Господи, что, черт возьми, он делает? Похоже, она и впрямь с самого начала была добычей. Вот только волновало ли ее это? Трудно было сказать, когда из нее сосали кровь, а Люциус усердно вылизывал клитор. Она издала низкий стон и выгнулась, давая им обоим лучший доступ. Черт, это было так приятно.  
Люциус отстранился, и Гермиона почувствовала, что он встал, скользнув пальцами по ее бокам. Она ощутила его дыхание сзади на шее, а его тело, все еще одетое, прижалось к ее спине.

– Я тоже хочу попробовать, – прошептал он ей на ухо. От одного звука его голоса ее охватила дрожь, и Гермиона запрокинула голову, давая доступ к своей шее обоим мужчинам.

Северус накрыл рукой ее грудь и сжал, а Люциус наклонился вперед, осыпая нежными поцелуями плечо и шею. Ей даже не нужно было готовиться к укусу: он сделал это с гораздо большей нежностью. Его клыки вошли в плоть как в мягкое масло. Боли было совсем немного, но затем Люциус отвлек ее, скользнув рукой по ее животу и надавив на бедра, заставив податься ими назад. Она почувствовала задницей твердость члена, когда Малфой вжался в нее, посасывая шею. Его губы были мягкими и влажными, а голос мелодично рокотал возле ее уха, пока он пил кровь.

Это было приятно. Всё это – было приятно. В голове была легкость, тело словно плыло в соленом море, а кожа буквально источала чистейшее наслаждение. Сознание было затуманено, а влагалище пульсировало от такого желания, которое она не испытывала никогда раньше. Оно буквально болело от жажды, но даже это было приятно, пока вампиры пили ее кровь.

Ее бросило в жар, затем в холод: тепло утекло из нее, будто его высосали через соломинку, и осталось холодное покалывание, начавшееся в пальцах и медленно расползшееся по всей груди. Гермиона с трудом могла поднять голову, и все, что она чувствовала, – это то, как две пары губ ритмично посасывают ее кожу и два холодных тела прижимаются к ней.

– Ч-черт, – тихо простонала она, когда чьи-то руки – какая разница чьи? – прошлись по ее животу и скользнули между ног. Казалось, они хорошо знали ее тело, потому что начали медленно описывать круги вокруг клитора, сильно нажимая на него, отчего все ее естество горело от желания.

Северус осторожно отстранился и провел горячим языком по месту укуса.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь, малышка? – спросил он. Уголки его губ потемнели от крови. 

– М-м-м, – отозвалась Гермиона. Не было слов, чтобы описать состояние эйфории, в котором она находилась.

– Тебе нравится? – прошептал Северус, продолжая играть с клитором. Его пальцы проникли в отверстие влагалища, наполняя его.

Гермиона издала низкий стон и, протянув руку, запустила пальцы в волосы Люциуса. Он продолжал наслаждаться ею, вжимаясь бедрами в ее задницу, так что она ощущала каждый дюйм его члена сквозь ткань штанов. 

– М? Нравится? – повторил Северус. Другой рукой он ущипнул ее за подбородок и приподнял его, заставив ее посмотреть на него. Даже сквозь охватившее ее безумие она смогла различить жесткие черты его лица и то, как его темные глаза изучали ее лицо и тело, будто впитывая, как и несколько лет назад. Гермиона тихонько застонала, наслаждаясь этим.

Вампирский яд был просто удивительным. Она никогда не ощущала такого кайфа: с ним не могло сравниться ни Огневиски, ни игристое вино, ни травка. Это было нечто совершенно другое. 

Она обмякла, когда Северус наклонился и прижался губами к ее рту. Он провел языком по ее нижней губе и пососал, отчего Гермиона ощутила металлический привкус собственной крови. Она показалась ей восхитительной, как теплая карамель и пряности. Она никогда бы не подумала, что у крови такой вкус, хотя, на самом деле, это было не так. 

Гермиона жалобно застонала и наклонилась вперед, захватывая губы Северуса своими и проникая языком ему в рот в жажде большего. Ее одурманенный мозг боролся за ясность мышления, но даже под кайфом она понимала, что кровь на вкус не такая. Когда Люциус отстранился, оставив после себя саднящие ранки, Гермиона вдруг осознала, что ощущает вкус своей крови таким, каким ощущают его они. Их яд проник в нее, и она на мгновение почувствовала свой вкус, как будто была _одной из них_. Боже, какой же сладкой была ее кровь. Неудивительно, черт возьми, что они хотели ее. Она была самым восхитительным лакомством, настоящим деликатесом.

– Еще, – простонала Гермиона, хватая Северуса за подбородок. Она провела языком по его губам, покусывая и посасывая их в попытке снова уловить этот восхитительный вкус, который питал ее и, казалось, согревал изнутри.

Северус отстранился, явно забавляясь, а Гермиона, спотыкаясь, двинулась за ним. Ноги заплетались, словно ее поразили проклятием ватных ног. Она пыталась сохранять равновесие, но перед глазами мелькали цветные круги, а комната кружилась. Прежде чем она упала, оба мужчины схватили ее под руки и спустили с овального столика из красного дерева. Она не чувствовала ни рук, ни ног и не могла стоять самостоятельно. 

Что с ней происходит? Она видела темный пол под своими ладонями и коленями и блестящие кожаные ботинки на ногах у Люциуса, она слышала царапающий звук, когда виктрола переключилась с одной композиции на другую, но в голове у нее было пусто. Все мысли заглушил тихий гул блаженства. Казалось, время остановилось. Попытавшись поднять голову, которая ощущалась тяжелее всего тела, Гермиона почувствовала себя насекомым, застывшим в янтаре, заключенным в нем навечно, замершим, беспомощным.

– Следуй за нами, дорогая, – услышала она голос Люциуса сверху. 

Его ботинки исчезли из поля зрения, и она с трудом подняла отяжелевшую голову, чтобы посмотреть, куда они делись. Оба мужчины ушли в другой конец комнаты, далеко от нее. Они словно плыли по воздуху, или, по крайней мере, так она увидела затуманенным взором. Северус потянул за книгу на полке, и внезапно весь шкаф со скрипом выдвинулся вперед, открывая большой дверной проем.

Гермиона не могла разглядеть, что там находилось. Оба вампира просто скользнули в темноту и исчезли, оставив ее совсем одну.

Внутри нее поднялась паника. Она смотрела туда, и в венах вдруг вскипело необузданное желание: все, чего ей хотелось, это снова оказаться рядом с ними – и чтобы они опять восхищались ею, как только что. Она жаждала этого всем своим существом: это была первичная потребность, сродни той, какую испытывает ребенок в отношении своих родителей. Почему они оставили ее одну? Она поползла на четвереньках к двери, и ее сердце колотилось в груди. 

– Вот так, малышка, вперед, – услышала она ласковый голос Люциуса оттуда и двинулась на звук, отчаянно желая сократить расстояние между ним и собой.

Виктрола, зашипев, ожила, когда на нее поместили, явно при помощи магии, новую пластинку. Игла заскрежетала по винилу, и в комнате вновь зазвучала музыка. Звук был нечетким и слышался словно издали из-за слишком большой дозы яда, растекающегося по венам, просачивающегося в спинномозговую жидкость, устремляющегося вниз по телу и заставившего намокнуть влагалище.

Она слышала, как поет хор, печально и мощно.

_«Lacrimosa dies illa*(1)»_ , – пели они. Слова на латыни плыли в воздухе, источая скорбь. _Полные слез._

Левое колено Гермионы столкнулось с правой ладонью, пока она бездумно ползла вперед, влекомая жаждой отыскать мужчин. Она чувствовала, как стучит в груди сердце. От волнения или от страха? Эмоции слились воедино, нарушаемые лишь звуками, которые, подобно лучам света пронзали туман ее сознания.

Какая печальная музыка…

_«Judicandus homo reus»._

В груди болело. Колени царапались об пол, пока она ползла. У нее даже не хватало сил поднимать ноги, так что кожа на коленях покрылась ранками и саднила. И все же ее тело упорно стремилось вперед. Мышцы, казалось, истаяли на костях, но ей необходимо было добраться до Северуса и Люциуса: она не могла совладать с этой жаждой. Ей нужно было ее утолить.

Гермиона замерла.

На мгновение ее сознание прояснилось, и это было подобно грому среди ясного неба. Вся кровь, что осталась в ее теле, похоже, прилила к мозгу, и здравому смыслу, который безуспешно пытался достучаться до нее, вдруг это удалось, и она осознала, где находится и что делает: следует за вампирами в их логово. Обнаженная, пылающая желанием и жаждущая отдать им все, что у нее осталось, если они того захотят.

В ином случае она сочла бы все это крайне унизительным… Не так ли? Это ведь какое-то безумие.

Но ее влагалище, похоже, считало иначе. Она сжала колени, чтобы унять жгучее напряжение, которое, казалось, все нарастало. Ее киска была той еще блядью.

Это было опасно. Перспектива того, что эти мужчины будут питаться ею, ужасала, но, черт возьми, это было так приятно. Казалось, она возносится прямиком в рай. Пусть пьют ее кровь, пока тело не обмякнет, дыхание не затихнет, а дух не покинет ее. В последние мгновения своей жизни она будет кормить монстров.

_«Dona eis requiem»._

Впервые за этот вечер ее охватил страх, и она уставилась в темноту, царящую за дверным проемом.

Казалось, он почувствовал это. Пока Гермиона тихо боролась со своими внутренними демонами, пытавшимися взять над ней верх, в дверях возник Северус. При виде него ее глаза расширились. Он был раздет. И он не выглядел ужасным монстром, которого она только что навоображала себе. Его темные волосы резко контрастировали с бледным лицом, брови были нахмурены, а в глазах светилось беспокойство. Он смотрел на нее, пытаясь понять ее сомнения. Он был похож на падшего ангела, вышедшего из ада, чтобы спасти ее.

– Пойдем, – сказал он мягко, но так требовательно, что она сжала колени.

Она подчинилась. Ей даже в голову не пришло поспорить. Его присутствие, его внешний вид и ее непреодолимая потребность снова ощутить его прикосновение мгновенно заставили умолкнуть надоедливый голос разума – этот бесполезный инстинкт самосохранения – и Гермиона не стала упускать свой шанс.

Северус смотрел на нее сверху вниз, выражение его лица было строгим, но в глазах светилось тепло. Подчиняясь какому-то подсознательному порыву, Гермиона обхватила руками его колени и обняла его. Впервые за вечер Северус показался ей на ощупь теплым под ее дрожащими холодными пальцами. При виде него в ней вспыхнула какая-то особая нежность, которую она редко ощущала за всю свою жизнь, и ей не хотелось ничего другого, кроме как полностью отдаться ему любым способом, каким он только захочет. 

– Открой рот, – сказал он. Пальцами он скользнул в ее волосы и успокаивающе погладил ее по голове.

Гермиона открыла рот без вопросов. Он откупорил маленький флакон, который она сначала не заметила у него в руках, и поднес к ее губам. Другой рукой удерживая ее подбородок, он влил содержимое ей в рот.

– Глотай.

Она поморщилась и вздрогнула, инстинктивно желая выплюнуть липкую жидкость с металлическим привкусом, которая обволокла язык и вызвала тошноту.

– Ну же, – сказал Северус резким тоном. – Глотай, сейчас же.

Гермиона скривилась, но сжала губы и проглотила дурацкую жидкость. Зелье начало действовать, и она сообразила, что оно должно было восполнить ее кровь. Руки и ноги начали теплеть, и к ней стали медленно возвращаться силы.

– Хорошая девочка, – мягко проговорил Северус. Она прижалась к его ноге, и он ласково погладил ее по макушке, а затем провел большим пальцем по щеке и губам. Она все еще находилась в состоянии блаженства, и эти ощущения были невероятными.

– Хочешь пойти со мной? – спросил он. Его голос прозвучал неуверенно, словно он сомневался в ее ответе. Он скользнул рукой по ее подбородку, разглядывая лицо.

Не удержавшись, Гермиона поймала его большой палец губами и, нежно посасывая, вобрала в рот до основания. Северус удивленно выдохнул, явно не ожидав от нее такого кокетства. Она встретилась с ним взглядом и едва заметно улыбнулась, вылизывая его палец и тем самым откровенно и вызывающе демонстрируя свои намерения. 

– Ты уверена, что хочешь вот так меня дразнить? – в ответ ухмыльнулся Северус.

– М-м-м, – отозвалась Гермиона. Зелье явно сработало как надо, и к ней вернулась бóльшая часть сил. Она выпустила его палец изо рта с громким причмокиванием.

– Очень хорошо, – сказал Северус, сделал шаг назад и исчез в дверном проеме. 

На этот раз Гермиона безо всяких колебаний последовала за ним. Несмотря на то, что у нее были силы, чтобы встать на ноги и пойти, она решила продолжать ползти. Проскользнув за дверь, она миновала чары, ограничивающие видимость. 

И оказалась совсем не готова к тому, что увидела. Насколько позволяли судить царящая там темнота и создающая иллюзии магия, в комнате был высокий потолок и функционально она являлась спальней, однако остальная мебель и предметы, украшавшие ее, были совершенно неожиданными.

В углу на разной высоте висели клетки в форме купола. К облегчению Гермионы, все они были пусты, но от мысли, что мужчины могли там кого-то держать, становилось не по себе. Оставалось надеяться, что на нее у них таких планов не было.

Ее внимание привлекло худощавое обнаженное тело Северуса. Повернув голову, она увидела, что он стоит перед огромным темным деревянным шкафом, битком набитым инструментами. Вернее, не инструментами, а игрушками. На одной дверце висели трости и плети, а на другой – наручники и металлические прутья. Она быстро отвернулась, заметив огромный сверкающий кинжал. Ей резко расхотелось рассматривать шкаф дальше. Конечно, будет лучше, если его содержимое останется для нее тайной.

– Иди сюда, сладенькая, – тепло проговорил Люциус. Она оглянулась и увидела, что он сидит на обитой бархатом скамейке у подножия кровати. Судя по всему, он тоже разделся, и теперь она могла рассмотреть его рельефную, отливающую серебром грудь. Он предусмотрительно накинул атласный изумрудный халат, однако, если бы он немного наклонился вперед, пояс на нем разошелся бы, и она наконец увидела бы его полностью голым.

Гермиона подчинилась ему: тон его голоса был настолько искушающим, что заставил бы согрешить и ангела. Она поднялась на ноги, но внезапно Люциус предупреждающе цыкнул на нее. Покачав головой, он указал ей на пол. Гермиона снова послушалась, и он, подняв бровь, наблюдал за ней с нескрываемым интересом. 

– Что Северус сделал с тобой? Ты стала такой послушной, – заметил он.

Не успела она ответить, как к ним повернулся Снейп.

– У нее в первый раз пили кровь, – сказал он. – Чего ты ожидал?

– Такой она мне нравится больше, – отозвался Люциус. Положив руку ей на висок, он притянул ее голову к себе на колени. Одна пола халата распахнулась, и Гермиона оказалась прижата щекой к прохладной коже внутренней стороны его бедра. Он удерживал ее там, в нескольких сантиметрах от едва прикрытого члена. 

– Это ненадолго. К тому же…

Гермиона подпрыгнула, услышав звук рассекаемого воздуха, словно кто-то взмахнул чем-то длинным и тонким. Она попыталась повернуть голову и взглянуть, что за орудие пытки выбрал для нее бывший любовник, но Люциус надавил ладонью на ее щеку, не давая оторваться от его бедра.

– …это выведет ее из такого состояния. Нагни ее над кроватью.

Внезапно она ощутила хватку на своей талии, и ее бедра столкнулись с краем кровати. Вцепившись пальцами в простыни, которые были невероятно мягкими на ощупь, Гермиона наклонилась вперед и потерлась щекой о роскошный пушистый бархат. Хотя, благодаря зелью, вампирский яд начал выводиться из ее крови, остаточный эффект сделал тактильные ощущения невероятно яркими. 

– Гермиона Грейнджер, – отчеканил Северус.

Распахнув глаза, она повернулась к нему. Он стоял рядом, но у него в руке не было никакого инструмента. Жадным взглядом она скользнула по изгибам его плеч и шеи, по мускулистому рельефу грудных мышц и слегка выступающим ребрам. Он больше был похож на произведение искусства, чем на человека, которого она знала раньше: слишком соблазнительным он казался. Темные волоски слегка покрывали его грудь, подчеркивая мужественность, и спускались вниз, увлекая за собой взгляд. Глаза Гермионы задержались там, любуясь. Несмотря на то, что она наклонилась над кроватью, открывая прекрасный вид на свое обнаженное тело, его член был только наполовину твердым. Неважно, скоро она это изменит. 

Северус погладил ее пальцами по щеке.

– Знаешь, как сильно я хотел снова увидеть твое лицо?

Гермиона вздрогнула, когда его рука опустилась на ее щеку достаточно сильно, чтобы заставить ее подпрыгнуть, но не настолько, чтобы причинить боль. Ничего такого, чего он не делал бы раньше. Просто поддразнивание, намек на дальнейшие действие, достаточный, чтобы она сжала ноги и захотела большего. Она задержала дыхание, когда Северус наклонился и поцеловал то место, куда пришелся удар. Задержавшись губами на ее щеке, он скользнул ими к уху и прошептал:

– Руки вперед. Не двигайся.

И переместился к ней за спину.

– Знаешь, как сильно мне хотелось снова увидеть эту попку? – с этими словами он схватил ее за ягодицу и сжал. Она вскрикнула, когда его ногти глубоко впились ей в кожу. Затем последовал шлепок, звук которого громом прозвучал у нее в ушах, заставив взвизгнуть.

Вначале жжение было действительно невыносимым, но длилось оно всего мгновение, после чего трансформировалась в то удовольствие, какое она получала в своей жизни только от Северуса и той боли, что он ей причинял. 

– Раздвинь ноги, шлюха, Люциус сделает так, чтобы твоя киска была готова нас принять, – сказал Северус, потянув ее ягодицы в стороны и заставляя ее широко расставить ноги. Конечно же, она подчинилась: влагалище уже горело, текло и ныло от желания, и она представить себе не могла, что такого мог сделать Люциус, чтобы еще больше ее подготовить.

Северус вернул руку к ее лицу и скользнул ею в волосы.

– Тебе нравится отдаваться нам, моя девочка? – спросил он.

Гермиона закусила нижнюю губу и кивнула. Никогда в жизни она не подумала бы, что будет стоять голая, нагнувшись над кроватью перед Северусом Снейпом и Люциусом, мать его, Малфоем. И вот…

– О боже! – воскликнула она.

Все ее тело напряглось от ощущения внезапно вспыхнувшего пламени между ног. И только потом ее мозг сумел осознать, что прозвучал шлепок, боль от которого разошлась по мокрым половым губам. Чем бы Люциус ее ни ударил, сделал он это с невероятной точностью, от которой заныл клитор.

Гермиона подняла голову и обернулась, чтобы посмотреть, что же это был за инструмент. 

– Нет, – прорычал Северус, положив ладонь ей на щеку и заставив отвернуться. – Я не разрешал тебе двигаться, не так ли, шлюха?

– За это я попробую ее еще разок, – сказал Люциус. 

Гермиона взвизгнула и заерзала, когда он схватил ее за бедра и скользнул между ними. Сначала ее чувствительных половых губ коснулось его жаркое дыхание, после чего она ощутила его бархатистый, влажный, горячий язык. Не задерживаясь, он проник между пульсирующими губами, все еще ноющими после его жестокого удара, и нырнул прямо во влагалище. Казалось, Люциусу было все равно, приятно ей или нет, он просто хотел войти в ее отверстие и посмотреть, как тело отреагирует на это.

Язык заменили два юрких пальца, которые изогнулись внутри нее и задели самую чувствительную точку, отчего Гермиона выгнулась и все ее тело напряглось. По нему расходились волны удовольствия. Неутомимый язык Люциуса вырывал из груди Гермионы низкие стоны, чувственно и дразняще вылизывая и покусывая половые губы. Он пробовал ее на вкус не торопясь, чтобы ощутить текстуру кожи. Медленно он переместился на ягодицы и крепко прижался к ним губами в поцелуе.

Гермиона прильнула головой к ладони Северуса, и он успокаивающе поглаживал ее, но покой продлился недолго: внезапно она ощутила, как туда, где были губы Люциуса, вонзились его клыки. Он жестко впился ими ей в задницу. С ее губ сорвался крик, распространившись по комнате, в то время как боль растекалась по ее телу. Боже, это было слишком больно, ей хотелось, чтобы это…

Это…

Ее снова охватила эйфория. Это сбило ее с толку, но в то же время не вызвало никаких сомнений, поскольку ее разум буквально пропитался восторгом, от которого хотелось раздвинуть ноги еще шире, чтобы Люциус кусал, лизал и вгрызался в ее влагалище, задницу и все остальное. Пусть съест ее. Пусть они оба поглотят ее: удовольствие, что она испытывала, стоило того.

– Приятно? – спросил Северус, легонько поглаживая ее волосы. 

– М-м-м, – протянула она. Затуманенным взглядом она едва различала очертания его фигуры, но смогла смутно разглядеть, как движется его рука. Он стоял рядом, наблюдая за ней и поглаживая себя, и его напряженный член был всего лишь в нескольких дюймах от ее лица.

Гермиона прикусила нижнюю губу. От его вида в ее ноющем влагалище вспыхнул жар. Она вздрогнула, когда Люциус шлепнул ее по заднице, как раз там, куда укусил, заставив ее всю рефлекторно напрячься.

– Знаешь, как давно я хотел снова трахнуть тебя? – спросил Северус. – Ты хоть представляешь, как мне не хватало твоего маленького горячего тела? М-м?

Его слова отозвались сначала в ее влагалище, а потом в сердце. Ей нравилось слышать, что он думал о ней, скучал по ней и хотел ее. Глаза Гермионы оторвались от его члена, который она теперь видела четко, потому что всплеск эмоций утих. Она встретилась с Северусом взглядом и вопреки здравому смыслу ухмыльнулась.

– Тогда тебе не надо было уходить, черт тебя дери!

Глаза Северуса расширились, когда он услышал это. Даже Люциус предпочел промолчать, и напряжение буквально витало в воздухе. Гермиона не могла себе представить, какое наказание ей придется вытерпеть за эти слова.

Ей не пришлось долго гадать: почти мгновенно Северус схватил ее за волосы и стащил с кровати на пол. Он заставил ее встать на колени, и Гермиона, вопреки голосу разума у себя голове, подавила в себе желание извиниться за сказанное. За что ей просить прощения? Она сказала правду!

– Для человека, постоянно ищущего чужого одобрения, ты слишком много болтаешь, не так ли, маленькая шлюшка? – сказал Северус.

Гермиона смотрела на него большими глазами, открыв рот и положив ладони на колени. 

– Да, – сказала она намеренно мягко и чувственно.

Северус наклонился над ней так низко, что она почувствовала, как его дыхание коснулось ее лица.

– Знаешь, как мы поступаем с болтливыми маленькими сучками?

Гермиона ухмыльнулась и пожала плечами.

– Заботитесь и обожаете?

Услышав громкий смех Люциуса, она едва не захихикала. Северус же не разделял всеобщего веселья.

– Мы… – он схватил ее за волосы на затылке, – затыкаем им глотки.

Одним мощным толчком он вогнал член так глубоко ей в горло, что слезы тут же выступили у нее на глазах, а все тело напряглось от рвотных позывов. Она взвизгнула и попыталась отстраниться, но он не остановился. Слезы потекли у нее по лицу, пачкая его растекшейся тушью. 

– Ну и ну, и впрямь настоящая шлюха, – донесся до нее голос Люциуса от кровати. – Я даже отсюда чувствую, как она течет от этого.

Гермиона покосилась на него. Перед глазами все плыло, и было трудно что-то разглядеть. Она вытерла слезы ладонью, и Северус снова схватил ее за волосы. Другой рукой он обхватил ее за талию и бросил на кровать прямо на Люциуса.

На голого Люциуса Малфоя хотелось любоваться бесконечно, особенно с учетом его новоприобретенного бессмертия и взлетевшего до небес самомнения, так что рядом с ним и сам Зевс почувствовал бы себя никчемным. Малфой с его точеным прессом, идеальной светлой кожей и легкой порослью волосков на груди буквально источал уверенность в себе. Гермиона никогда бы подумала, что будет так его хотеть, однако при одном лишь взгляде на него обнаженного ощутила вспышку желания. Он казался слишком прекрасным для нее. Слишком прекрасным для этого мира.

И все же, взглянув на его член – твердый, вздыбленный, со сверкающей на головке капелькой предсемени, которую хотелось слизать, – она поняла, что все-таки достойна его. Именно она была причиной его возбуждения. Это ее тело заставило воспылать желанием этого человека, ставшего богом. И когда он провел пальцами по ее груди, рассматривая ее, не осталось сомнений, что она действительно его привлекает.

– Иди сюда, – сказал он вкрадчиво и нежно и сделал то, чего Гермиона никак не ожидала от вампира, тем более от Малфоя: обхватил ладонями ее лицо и, притянув к себе, поцеловал ее щеки там, где по ним текли слезы. Обняв ее, он нежно погладил ее по спине. Ее обнаженные груди внезапно прижались к его груди, а член ткнулся ей в живот.

Люциус притянул ее лицо к себе и нежно поцеловал в губы. Он серьезно посмотрел ей в глаза, словно ища там знак, что она готова к той мудрости, что он собирался ей сказать.

– Никогда, никогда не позволяй старине Северусу сломить твой бунтарский дух, дорогая. Я был бы разочарован, если бы это произошло. Слишком забавно наблюдать, как он злится.

Он поцеловал ее еще крепче, а затем быстрым движением усадил на себя. Гермиону бы повеселили его слова, но его губы, переместившиеся на грудь, быстро заставили ее забыть об этом. Он вобрал сосок в рот и пососал, вызвав горячую волну удовольствия, прошедшую по всему телу. Это было почти болезненно, но так, что ей хотелось еще. Пусть будет больно.

Он переключился на другой сосок и скользнул рукой ей за спину, приподняв ее бедра так, чтобы упереться головкой члена в мокрую от возбуждения расщелину. Черт, этот мужчина так умело прикасался к ней и крутил ею, как хотел. Она тихонько застонала, когда его член раздвинул половые губы и проник внутрь.

– Ох! – выдохнула Гермиона.

– Тебе нравится, котенок? – услышала она шепот Северуса на ухо и удивленно застонала в ответ: она не услышала, как он забрался на кровать позади нее. Прижавшись грудью к ее спине, он удерживал ее за бедра, пока Люциус входил в нее снизу. Его член легко скользил внутри, а губы Северуса коснулись ее шеи, и по спине пробежала холодная дрожь. Он сильнее прижался к ней, и его тело, холодное и твердое, казалось, горело голодной яростью.

– Если он получил от тебя поцелуй, то я тоже, – сказал он, и тон его голоса звучал слишком нежно для него.

Гермиона с радостью подчинилась и повернула к нему голову. Он аккуратно взял ее за подбородок и прижался губами к ее губам. В отличие от его голоса, в его поцелуе не было ни капли нежности или невинности. Стоило их губам соприкоснуться, Северус сразу же завладел ими и захватил зубами ее нижнюю губу. Гермиона в панике вскрикнула, когда он прикусил ее. Казалось, Люциус счел, что это идеальный момент, чтобы увеличить скорость, и начал маниакально вбиваться в нее, отчего влагалище Гермионы сжалось вокруг него.

– М-м-м, – простонала она, когда почувствовала, как член Северуса, твердый и скользкий, проник между ее ягодицами и прижался головкой к отверстию, на которое Снейп когда-то заявил свои права.

– М-м-м! – прорычал он ей в рот, отстранился от ее губ и приподнял ее подбородок, заставив взглянуть на него. 

– Ты моя?

Гермиона захныкала в ответ и тут же вскрикнула, когда Люциус вдруг шлепнул ее ладонью по груди. Его пальцы, попавшие по соску, жалили, словно маленькие хлысты.

– Ты наша? – спросил он прерывистым голосом, тяжело дыша. Северус надавил членом на отверстие ее ануса.

– Да, – выдохнула она, и ее глаза закатились.

– Скажи это, – приказал Северус.

– Я… – у Гермионы перехватило дыхание, когда он двинулся членом вперед, раздвигая узкий вход. – О, черт, Северус…

Боль и дискомфорт от его проникновения вызвали у нее желание вырваться, но от толчков Люциуса все ее тело таяло, и неприятные ощущения отходили на второй план, а к боли начало примешиваться удовольствие.

– Да, да, – простонала она. 

Внезапно Северус остановился, удерживая ее бедра на месте. Ей хотелось, чтобы он продвинулся вперед, заполнил ее собой, а затем вышел, стимулируя ее анус. Было почти невыносимо ощущать, как он неподвижно замер, растягивая своим толстым членом тугое отверстие и заставляя ее терпеть.

– Ты не сказала это, – напомнил он.

– Пожалуйста! О черт! Я… – Гермиона попыталась двинуть бедрами назад, чтобы насадиться на него. – Я ваша!

– Хорошая девочка, – простонал Люциус. Он откинул голову назад, продолжая вбиваться в нее, и на его лице было написано наслаждение.

– Вот это моя шлюха, – прорычал Северус и двинулся вперед, заставив ее принять его на всю длину.

– О боже, Северус, о боже!

Это казалось нереальным: ощущение заполненности – и абсолютной самоотдачи – от того, что оба мужчины были в ее отверстиях и синхронно трахали ее, так что наслаждение охватило ее, и она буквально ощутила эйфорию на вкус. Северус собственнически обнял ее за грудь, удерживая неподвижно, пока они оба двигались в ней.

– Еще раз, – прорычал он ей на ухо.

– Я ваша! – простонала Гермиона. Слова сами сорвались с губ: даже если бы она сказала это на арамейском*(2), то даже не поняла бы.

– Навечно? – спросил Северус.

Он обхватил ее груди и сжал их, впившись ногтями и заставив ее сдавленно вскрикнуть. Боль на мгновение отрезвила ее и позволила осознать вопрос.

– _Навечно_? – повторила Гермиона. Она понимала, что это значит…

Северус зарычал ей в шею, и она почувствовала, как он схватил ее за горло, трахая в задницу. Пока они оба заполняли ее отверстия до отказа, она едва ли могла обдумать его вопрос.

– Не обращай на него внимания, – неодобрительно цыкнув, сказал Люциус. – Он просто жадина.

Северус ничего не ответил. Уткнувшись лицом ей в плечо и сжимая ее бедра, он продолжал медленно толкаться в нее.

Гермиона не могла думать об этом прямо сейчас. Неужели он это серьезно? Принадлежать им, навсегда? Стать вампиром? Ее сердце бешено заколотилось, а горло сжалось.

– Все хорошо, милая. Иди сюда, – сказал Люциус, приподнимаясь. Он наклонился и поцеловал ее в губы, потом в подбородок, а потом в шею.

– У тебя будет все время мира, чтобы это обдумать. А пока ты можешь попробовать… – он разомкнул губы и поцеловал ее в основание шеи, где та переходила в плечо. – И узнать, на что это похоже… – она ощутила, как его горячий язык скользнул по ее чувствительной коже. – Быть вампиром.

И снова эта боль: пронизывающая, от которой казалось, будто тело сейчас расколется пополам. И так оно и было, разве нет? Она словно разрывалась между двумя мужчинами, которые доводили ее до безумия и, если бы захотели, подарили бы ей бессмертие. Она хныкала, извивалась и пыталась вырваться, но Люциус крепко держал ее, глубоко впившись клыками ей в шею и причиняя такую боль, что хотелось сбежать. Гермиона ждала эйфории, но ее все не было. Что бы ни вызывало ее – его слюна, содержащая яд, или сам факт высасывания крови, – Люциус не давал блаженству наступить. Он просто кусал и удерживал ее, вынуждая терпеть боль и не позволяя прийти состоянию опьянения, которое должно было последовать за укусом. Он отстранился, и она жалобно всхлипнула: все ее тело пульсировало и болело. 

– Поиграй с клитором, – приказал он.

Гермиона ошеломленно посмотрела на него, ожидая еще большей боли. Ей не пришлось подчиняться ему: Северус направил ее руку между ног и заставил коснуться себя.

О боже.

Когда она дотронулась…

О боже, черт его побери!

Удовольствие, которое пронзило ее тело, казалось волнами, которые обрушились на нее, столкнулись с ней, сокрушили ее и утопили в таком удовольствии, какое она никогда не ощущала раннее. Чувствительность, которую обрело ее тело в тот момент, было сверхъестественным.

– Тебе нравится? – простонал Северус ей в плечо.

Слов не было. И даже если бы и были, Гермиона не смогла бы их произнести. Она зашипела, а затем тихо застонала, надеясь, что это сойдет за ответ, хотя, на самом деле, ей было все равно: она растворилась в удовольствии.

Значит, вот на что похоже быть вампиром? Все ее тело ныло и казалось открытым и восприимчивым для всевозможных форм безумного наслаждения. 

Когда Люциус провел кончиками пальцев по ее соскам, Гермиона закричала и согнулась пополам от этого ощущения, которое заставило ее тело мгновенно начать содрогаться в оргазме. Она чувствовала себя так, будто ее крепко связали, а теперь избавили от пут, или будто все взорвалось внутри нее. Кульминация накатывала волна за волной, и ее мышцы сжали внутри члены Люциуса и Северуса. Она кончила, и ей было все равно, что они еще даже не приблизились к оргазму. Она кончила так мощно, что потемнело в глазах.

Она подумала, что это была вершина наслаждения… а потом Северус укусил ее. Прямо в плечо, где под тонкой кожей находилась кость. Было так больно, но Гермиона растворилась в этой боли. Следующий укус пришелся на нежную кожу груди. А затем был еще один в спину. В руку. В живот. Вспышки боли и удовольствия слились в ее теле, и Гермиона подумала, что вот-вот умрет от эйфории.

Это были просто укусы, никакого высасывания крови, никаких ласк – просто жестокие маленькие укусы, от которых ее влагалище текло и кончало. Сколько раз она достигла кульминации, было невозможно сосчитать: не было начала и конца, одно лишь чистое блаженство.

Когда Северус и Люциус оба укусили ее в шею, случилась перегрузка: ее голова запрокинулась назад, и зрение, слух, вкус и все остальные чувства покинули ее. Она не заметила, как Северус вышел из нее. И как Люциус обнял ее, баюкая в своих руках и осыпая лицо нежными поцелуями. Она держал ее в объятиях, все еще пребывающую в эйфории и дрожащую от бесчисленных оргазмов, и лишь тогда Гермиона начала приходить в себя. 

Она инстинктивно прижалась к Люциусу и начала покрывать его плечи и шею короткими поцелуями, покусывая кожу. Казалось, его это забавляло, но голод, что Гермиона испытывала, был абсолютно нешуточным. Все ее тело словно охватило огнем, и не было никакой возможности погасить столь сильное желание.

– Хочешь еще? – спросил Северус, стоящий рядом с кроватью. В его руке была палочка, которую он направил на свой член, чтобы очистить его. Каким бы лубрикантом он ни был смазан, теперь все исчезло, и Снейп снова начал ласкать себя. 

Глаза Гермионы расширились, и она тут же кивнула.

– Пожалуйста, – сказала она. – Пожалуйста, еще. Я хочу еще.

– На колени, шлюха.

От ее дерзости не осталось и следа, и возразить ей было нечего. Гермиона спрыгнула на пол, опустилась на колени и преданно посмотрела на Северуса с жаждой в глазах.

– Ты будешь моей? Ты вернешься, придешь ко мне, будешь проводить со мной время?

Сердце Гермионы заныло в груди. Даже не сами слова, а то, как он это сказал, пробудили в ней желание пасть перед ним ниц и целовать его ноги. Боже, он правда спрашивает ее об этом? Он действительно думает, что она не захочет увидеться с ним снова?

Гермиона не сразу поняла, почему у нее защипало в глазах после его вопроса. Так вот почему он ушел? Чтобы защитить ее – да, но потом… Он боялся, что она не захочет его – такого? Ей было слишком больно представить себе, что Северус мог подумать, будто после трансформации он не будет достоин любви.

Гермиона поползла вперед. Она обхватила его колени и подняла на него взгляд.

– Я всегда была твоей, Северус.

Она встала на ноги, обняла его за плечи и нежно поцеловала в губы. Она хотела во что бы то ни стало донести до него свою мысль, и, кажется, это сработало, потому что он расслабился в ее объятиях. Он запустил руку в ее волосы и ответил на поцелуй – одновременно нежно и горячо. Когда она отстранилась, он выгнул бровь, глядя на нее.

– Кто разрешил тебе встать?

Гермиона спрятала улыбку, которая сама собой появилась у нее на губах, и снова встала на колени. Ее лицо оказалось в опасной близости от члена Северуса, который был тверже, чем когда-либо. Она потерлась о его бедро и оставила на нем мимолетный поцелуй.

– Ты себя видела? – спросил Северус, в его голосе явно звучала улыбка. Гермиона недоуменно посмотрела на него и опустила взгляд на свое тело.

– Чистая красота, – сказал Люциус с кровати. 

«Красота» было последним словом, что пришло Гермионе в голову, когда она посмотрела на себя. Ее едва не начало мутить. Все ее тело от шеи до бедер было покрыто глубокими ранками и потеками крови, которые засохли на коже. Она была похожа на холст, забрызганный красной краской. Это выглядело гротескно, но вместе с тем нечеловечески прекрасно.

Гермиона посмотрела на Северуса широко раскрытыми глазами, и голодный блеск в его глазах заставил ее ноги сжаться.

– Открой рот, – сказал он.

Он подчинилась, стоя на коленях и положив руки на бедра ладонями вверх. Высунув язык, она перевела на него взгляд, готовая принять то, что он собирался ей дать.

– Раздвинь ноги, – приказал он.

Она послушалась, демонстрируя ему влагу, которой истекала для него.

– Тебе запрещено глотать, ты поняла? Я хочу видеть ее у тебя на языке. Будь хорошей шлюшкой и… м-м-м… покажи мне полный рот моей спермы.

– Да, сэр, – ответила Гермиона и снова высунула язык.

– Хорошая… – прошипел он, запрокидывая голову. – Хорошая девочка.

Северус медленно поглаживал член по всей длине. Он не отрывал от нее взгляда, приближая свой оргазм. Схватив Гермиону за волосы, он придержал ее, коснувшись головкой языка. 

Издав низкий стон, он замер и сунул член в ее открытый рот, расплескивая горячую сперму по языку и губам. Желание сглотнуть было невыносимым: Гермиона чувствовала напряжение в горле, пока его семя стекало ей в рот.

Она наверняка выглядела довольной собой, когда Северус провел рукой по ее лбу и одарил теплым одобрительным взглядом. Трудно было представить, как она выглядела: обнаженная и вся залитая кровью и спермой.

– Думаешь, мы с тобой закончили, малышка? – спросил Люциус, внезапно возникший рядом с Северусом. Он сжимал член в кулаке и любовался ею полузакрытыми от возбуждения глазами. Она даже не успела ответить, когда он внезапно схватил ее волосы и вогнал член в рот. Она вскрикнула от неожиданности, но его толстый орган заглушил крик. 

Напряжение в ее волосах усиливалось и ослабевало, заставляя ее двигать головой вперед-назад, пока Люциус не запрокинул голову. Его член дернулся в оргазме, тоже наполняя ее рот спермой.

Трудно было описать, каково это – ощущать семя обоих мужчин во рту. И невозможно было выразить, как ее возбудило, когда Люциус заставил ее слизать сперму Северуса с его члена и проглотить все вместе у них на глазах.

Однако больше всего ей понравилось, когда Северус подхватил ее на руки и отнес на кровать, где устроился рядом и слизывал кровь с ее кожи. От прикосновений его языка по телу разливалось тепло, и она наконец ощутила блаженство, которого жаждала. Обнимая ее, Снейп целовал ее лицо, шею, грудь, заживляя каждую ранку своей слюной.

Люциус же, как будто в нем был нескончаемый источник энергии, отошел в угол комнаты и начал копаться в большом винтажном шкафу. Через несколько минут, пока Северус оставлял поцелуй за поцелуем у нее на лице, Люциус прочистил горло, и она повернулась и обнаружила его в изножье кровати. 

– Хотя ты, вероятно, еще не готова присоединиться к нам в подполье, – сказал Малфой с хитрой улыбкой, – возможно, ты захочешь узнать наш мир получше. И если ты согласишься стать нашей, мы бы хотели дать тебе кое-что. 

Он скромно положил к ее ногам широкий ошейник из полупрозрачного черного кружева с тонким серебряным колечком в центре. Он выглядел элегантно и утонченно, в стиле викторианской готики, и Гермиона знала, что он будет прекрасно смотреться на ней.

– Или еще это, – сказал Люциус и положил перед ней второй предмет: колье, состоящее из трех золотых цепочек, соединенных друг с другом подвеской с нефритом в форме капли. – Какой ты выберешь?

Гермиона уставилась на ошейники, а затем медленно перевела взгляд на Люциуса, который, казалось, был более чем счастлив любить и обожать ее, и на Северуса, который, похоже, готов был посвятить ей всю свою жизнь.

Она снова посмотрела на ошейники, и на ее губах вдруг появилась игривая улыбка.

– Я хочу оба.

_____________________________________________________________________  
*  
(1) Lacrimosa – это отрывок секвенции «Dies Irae» («День гнева») из реквиема, заупокойной мессы в католической церкви латинского обряда (на основе Википедии). Автор фанфика дает ссылку на ту версию, которую слышит Гермиона https://youtu.be/4WO1wDX75cg

Полный текст и перевод взяты отсюда http://lyricshare.net/ru/v-a-mozart/lacrimosa-dies-illa.html

Lacrimosa dies illa,  
Qua resurget ex favilla  
Judicandus homo reus.

Huic ergo parce, Deus,  
Pie Jesu Domine,  
Dona eis requiem. Amen.

Полон слез тот день,  
Когда восстанет из праха  
Чтобы быть осужденным, человек.

Так пощади его, Боже,  
Милостивый Господи Иисусе,  
Даруй им покой. Аминь.

(2) Арамейские языки – группа языков в составе семитской языковой семьи. В древности имперский арамейский язык выполнял роль лингва франка (язык, используемый для общения людьми, родными для которых являются другие языки) на значительной территории Ближнего Востока.


End file.
